Korrasami High
by swiftparkour
Summary: Legend Of Korra AU set in a high school. Various bits and pieces from both the Avatar Universe and the real world mixed together to create this particular universe. Korrasami, with more ships to come. Fluffy. So fluffy...
1. Chapter 1

"Tenzin, do I have to go?"

Korra sat in the passenger seat of the Satomobile _Air Bison_ , slumped halfway down with a pout on her face. The councilman in the driver's seat sighed heavily.

"You know you do, Korra. Part of the deal was you attend school while you're staying here. As much as the kids would love you around the house all the time, I'm sure Pema and the Air Acolytes would go insane with all of you charging around the island all day, everyday."

Korra began to kick the bright blue messenger bag in front of her. Her parents had sent it down along with the rest of her belongings she didn't bring to the city with her when she moved into Air Temple Island. It was a gift from Katara, suede with a polar bear fur trim, along with her family crest embroidered on the front in silver. About as Water Tribe as you can get, Korra had thought to herself when she got it. She took another deep sigh as she saw the sign to her new hell. Republic City Academy.

"Couldn't I just go to Republic High? This place is so preppy and up-itself." She whined, sitting up in her seat and turning to face the airbender next to her. Tenzin parked the car, taking a moment to compose himself, rubbing his temples.

"Korra, Republic City Academy is one of the finest institutions in the world. My father helped set it up, to allow the future leaders of the world the best education possible. And as the Avatar, you are among those future leaders. So please stop complaining and give it a chance."

"Fine." Korra mumbled, slumping back into her original position. She eventually dragged herself out of the car, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She looked around at all of the students, some of which were stopping and staring at her for a moment. Nearly all of them were wearing fine clothes, cashmere, silk, satin and lace. A real difference from Korra's jeans, hoodie, dunks and vest top. Then there was how they carried themselves. They were aloof, heads held high, the epitome of the words 'stuck-up'. Korra pouted, then noticed Tenzin motioning to her from the main entrance. She walked over from the car, ignoring the stares and sneers of the students she passed by. She reached Tenzin, and suddenly noticed the man standing next to him. He was about as old as Tenzin, with combed back hair and a mustache adorning his face. Balanced on the end of his nose were a pair of reading glasses. He looked portly, his suit just coping with the mass it was containing. He smiled down at Korra.

"Good morning, Korra. I'm so glad to finally meet you. My name is Hiroshi Sato, and I'm the student counselor here at the Academy."

Korra stared in disbelief for a moment, before coming to her senses, helped by a gentle nudge from Tenzin.

"Hiroshi Sato? As in the owner of Satomobile?! Why are YOU a teacher, you're loaded!" she spluttered out, still staring. Hiroshi began to laugh uproariously.

"Oh, I'm not here for the money, I'm a volunteer. My daughter attends, and I felt I had to give something to the school. Writing a check may work for some people, but I felt this to be more useful than a bit more money in the bank." he chuckled. "Come on now, we'll get better acquainted in my office." He turned around and strode through the double doors in front of him, swiftly followed by Tenzin, who had begun to converse with him in a hushed voice. Korra slunk after them, hands thrust into her pockets. She fished out her phone and plugged in her earphones. She scrolled through her music till she found what she was looking for. Paramore, the RIOT! album. Easily her favourite. She strolled casually along behind the two men, taking in the hallways filled with lockers, the classrooms students were making their way into, all the while quietly singing along to the music. Eventually, they reached a door with Sato's name on it. Beneath it read, _Student Welfare Counselor_.

"Korra? Are you listening?" Tenzin said, pulling her earbuds out. Korra looked at him with a puzzled expression. The airbender sighed. "Mr. Sato was just explaining what was going to happen today."

"Oh, sorry." Korra mumbled, looking at the floor, "I was… It's just…"

"Don't worry, my dear." Hiroshi said, smiling at her, "I can repeat myself. After all, I have a daughter your age, so I'm used to it." Korra smiled weakly at him, feeling stupid standing in the middle of the hallway, teachers and students rushing past. Hiroshi opened the door and ushered them in. The office was obviously made to feel welcoming. Posters on the walls, a couple of comfy chairs around a coffee table, a fridge in the corner of the room, along with a kettle and microwave on a small table. A small desk with a computer sat next to them, behind which was a chair similar to the ones around the coffee table. Korra dropped into one of them, grateful of the soft embrace it gave her. Tenzin perched on the edge of the other, turning it to face Hiroshi, who had taken his place behind his desk.

"Now," Hiroshi announced, clapping his hands together as he said it, "we have a full day of lessons and activities to get you used to the school grounds and how everything works. You'll have a buddy with you all day, taking you to and from your classes, and anywhere else you might need to go. Here is your student handbook and timetable." He passed Korra a paper booklet, emblazoned with the school crest and the words, _Welcome to Republic City Academy_. On the back was a printed-out sheet of paper, her name the the top, her weekly lessons in the table below. "Everything you need to know, rules, regulations, school map, it's all in that little book. If you do get lost and need help, just ask a student and they'll get you in the right direction"

 _Yeah, right_ , Korra thought, _I'll more likely get told to shove it_. She flipped through the book as Hiroshi continued.

"There is the important matter of your… status… we need to discuss." He said, his voice now serious, his hands resting on the table. "Obviously, we cannot have it as common knowledge that the Avatar is a student here, it would cause too much trouble, for both Korra and the school. We could end up with students, parents, even board members complaining about it, not to mention the security risks. I think it best for Korra to… refrain from bending while here."

"What!?" Korra yelled, nearly leaping from her seat. "But that's not fair!" Tenzin leaned over, placing a firm had on Korra's shoulder to get here to sit down.

"I'm not sure if that's a wise choice, Mr. Sato. Korra needs to train, and while it can be done outside of school hours, I believe it would put too much strain on her body and spirit. She needs time to rest, to have a life outside of her Avatar training." Tenzin said, still gripping Korra's shoulder. Korra felt shocked. Tenzin was always going on about how her training was the most important thing in her life, how it was all she should be thinking about and working on. Hiroshi stroked his chin, pondering the situation for the moment.

"Perhaps you're right. If Korra agrees to stick to one form of bending, we can put her into training classes with the others. Due to her heritage, I think waterbending would cause the least trouble." He said, adjusting his glasses. "Is that ok with you, Korra?"

"Will I be able to try-out for the Pro-Bending team?" Korra asked, her eyes glistening with hope.

"I don't see why not." Hiroshi said, leaning back into his chair. "I'll warn you, though, Coach Beifong is tough. I've seen excellent players give up the whole thing after one training session with her."

Korra smiled from ear-to-ear. _Finally, something I can get behind at this school_. She turned to Tenzin, who had, for some reason, gone particularly pale.

"Beifong?" he finally spluttered out. "That wouldn't be Ex-Police Chief Lin Beifong, would it?"

"The very same." Hiroshi said. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Tenzin mumbled, adjusting the collar to his shirt and rearranging his suit jacket. "Anyway, I must be off. I have a lot of important business to get to. Korra… just… don't get in trouble." He coughed, rising from his seat and swiftly leaving the office. Korra had never seen him like that. She had watched him take on a squad of firebenders like they were nothing, what could have him so rattled? Just as Tenzin left, the bell rang.

"Goodness me, is that the time?" Hiroshi said, looking at his watch. "Your buddy should be here by now. I wonder…" Hiroshi was cut off by the door flying open and a boy tumbling into his office.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Sir. Sorry I'm late" the crumpled form on the floor said, giving a weak smile to the man now impatiently tapping his foot. The boy soon untangled himself and stood up next to Korra. He was not much taller than her, with jet black hair, ruffled with no real form or style. He was wearing a ragged army jacket over a grey t-shirt, with a collection of stains that she guessed was breakfast. He has pair of khakis on, finished with army boots. His bright green eyes were friendly, as was his smile. Korra felt calmer with him present. Like life just got more fun with him there.

"Korra, this is Bolin, he'll be your buddy for the day." Hiroshi said, motioning to the boy as he spoke. "Bolin, Korra is here on a scholarship from the Southern Water Tribe. Treat her well. Take her to her locker, then to the front desk to sort out an ID card for her. And _please_ get her to lessons on time"

"Sure thing, boss man." Bolin said, saluting to Hiroshi before turning around and marching out. Korra followed after him, trying her hardest not to burst into laughter. She followed after him, closing the door behind her, before allowing herself to be consumed by giggles. Bolin spun on the spot, rotating twice before coming to a stop facing Korra. "Sooooo… Water Tribe, huh?"

"Uh, yeah?" Korra said, unsure if the answer she gave to a question about her own life was true.

"Awesome." Boling said, grinning widely. "We get a couple of Water Tribe peeps here now and then, but there usually pretty boring. No offense."

"None taken. I had to live there for 17 years, I know just how dull it is." Korra smiled back at him.

"So are you a waterbender?" Bolin continued, walking along the corridor away from the office they had just left.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Earthbender. My brother Mako is a firebender, we're both trying out for the Varsity team this year. What about you?

Korra rubbed her arm nervously. "I dunno… I'm not much of a pro-bender. I was taught all the combat techniques rather than what you guys do." she said, turning to face the wall as they walked.

Bolin giggled to himself. "Oh, ye of little faith. It's lucky you've got old Bolin here to help you out then. I've got the biggest collection of pro-bending game recordings on my laptop back home, I'm sure I can use them to whip you into shape for the try-outs in four weeks time." He flexed his arm in front of her. "Maybe you'll even get guns like these one day." He said teasingly. Korra smirked and took of her hoodie to reveal the muscles that lay beneath her sleeves. Bolin suddenly when silent. He looked from Korra's toned biceps to her smug face. "Cheater…" he muttered loud enough for her to hear. They both began giggling like schoolgirls, before continuing down the hall towards Korra's locker.

"I gotta admit, I thought everyone here was a stuck-up preppy. I'm glad I met you, Bolin." Korra said moving to her locker and turning the lock.

"Why, thank you. And please, call me Bo." Bolin said bowing to her as he spoke.

"So, who are your parents? How did they earn the money to get you here?" Korra asked, piling books into her locker.

"I don't have any. They died when I was young."

"Oh." Korra gasped, closing her locker and putting a hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry, I didn't…"

"It's fine." Bolin said, smiling weakly at her. "It's been just me and my brother for ages. We got work in various shops round the city, before we started to concentrate on pro-bending. Schools started queuing up with offers for us. This place offered us the full package, including accommodation just a few blocks away. It beats living on the street." he shrugged.

They spent the next half hour chatting about random nonsense. How life was in the South, what Korra's family was like, that kind of nonsense. Soon, they passed by a large floor to ceiling window, and through it, Korra caught a glimpse of something… amazing. She stopped in her tracks, letting Bolin carry on walking and talking about pro-bending techniques without her. She looked out onto the playing fields at a group of kids sitting on a blanket, chatting amongst themselves. And there she was. The girl of Korra's dreams. She was tall, about 5 inches above Korra, with legs that seems to go on forever. She had beautiful milky skin, deep green eyes, perfect red lips. Her raven-black hair flowed in the breeze and her face looked like it had been blessed by Raava. Her figure was that of a goddess. She wore an ivory blouse with long sleeves, along with a deep blue skirt, cut just above the knee. Her feet were adorned with matching ivory pumps, and Korra noticed a grey sweatshirt around her waist. Korra simply stood and stared until Bolin noticed she wasn't there anymore. He wandered back over to her.

"Uh, Korra? What's going on?"

Korra didn't seem to be able to form a proper sentence, but managed to get out a few grunts and the words,

"Pretty girl…"

Bolin looked over at the group on the field, then back at Korra, smiling at her.

"That would be Asami. She's in our year. Tech genius, but also the most popular girl in the school, plus captain of the cheer squad. She's never properly dated anyone, but that doesn't stop guys going for her all the time. It's kinda sad, actually. She's always telling me about this guy's poem and that guys's flowers…"

Korra snapped out her trance on hearing Bolin's voice, turning to face him.

"You know her?"

"Well, yeah. We were partnered in Chem a few years back, and we just kinda hit it off. Not in that way." he said, seeing Korra's eyes widen. "We hang out every so often. It's probably cus I don't hit on her, like every other guy in this city."

"So you talk to her?"

Bolin looked puzzled. "Yeah?"

Korra shuffled her feet slightly. "You think maybe you could introduce me?"

Bolin looked back out of the window, then turned to Korra smiling. "Well, seeing as she's waving at you, perhaps you won't need my help."

Korra head snapped back round to look out the window. Sure enough, the girl was waving at her, standing up as she did. Korra did a little wave back, then panicked when she realized what was happening. The girl was coming over to them. She was on her way over to see them, and talk to them, and be around them. Korra's heart started to pound in her chest. It sped up the closer she got, until Korra thought she was going to have a heart attack. The girl opened a door close by and ran inside. She flung her arms around Bolin and hugged him tightly.

"BO! I haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been hiding yourself?" She said, releasing him and stepping back. She turned to face Korra, smiling the cutest smile Korra had ever seen. "And who's this? Have you been hiding a girlfriend from me?" Bolin laughed.

"Korra's not my girlfriend, she's actually a new student in our year. It's her first day. Plus, you know you would be the first to know if I had a girlfriend."

Asami smiled at Korra and extended a hand. "It's nice to meet you." Korra stared at the hand for a second, before a nudge from Bolin got her to shake it.

"Uh... you, too." Korra mumbled, her eyes still not leaving Asami's hand. She felt so dumb. The Avatar, master of all four elements and the karmic balancer of the entire world, and she couldn't get a proper sentence out when talking to a girl. _Smooth, Korra. Real smooth. Just don't say anything too stupid._

"Hey, are you alright?"

Korra snapped back to reality. She realized Asami was talking to her, her smile had turned into a puzzled look.

"Oh" Korra said, "Sorry. Yeah, I'm pretty girl… GOOD! I'm… pretty good…" It took a second for Korra to realize what she had just said. She went bright red and pulled her hand from Asami's grip, stuffing it in her hoodie pocket. She noticed Bolin laughing silently out the corner of her eye. _Well done, Korra. You've just let the hottest girl you've ever met know you like her, and you met her 30 seconds ago._ She slowly looked up, expecting to see a horrified look on Asami's face. She definitely wasn't expecting to she what she did. Asami was blushing.

"Thanks. You're not looking too bad yourself." Asami said, the sweet smile returning to her face. Korra looked into her eyes, and Asami into Korra's. It was as if time had slowed down completely, seconds felt like hours. Korra felt like she could stay there forever. The silence was broken by Bolin coughing unconvincingly to get their attention.

"Aaaanyway. Korra, we have to get going to class, we have Politics with Professor Tarrlok, and he's a real hardarse when it comes to punctuality." Bolin said, motioning towards a hallway.

"Oh. Yeah. Cool." Korra stammered out, looking from hallway, to Bolin, to Asami with each word. She turned back to concentrate on Asami. "It was great meeting you."

"You too." Asami said, still blushing. "I'll see you around?"

"Sure." Korra said, slowly turning on the spot. She walked as slow as possible, turning to look back at Asami, who was wandering back over to her friends. _Just go and ask her if she wants to hang out. Come on, she just a girl. An impossibly hot girl, but still a girl._ Korra turned to face Bolin again, who had picked up the conversation on a pro-bending move called the Omashu Shuffle. _Who am I kidding? I'm just the new kid, and Bo said she was the most popular girl in school. I haven't got a chance._

"Korra!"

Korra swiveled back around to face Asami who was running back over to her. Korra's heart leapt from her chest as Asami drew level with her.

"Look, this might seem weird, seeing as we've just met, plus you're the new girl and…" Asami shook her head and laughed to herself. "Sorry, I prattle on when I'm nervous."

Korra was confused. _Nervous? Why would she be nervous?_

"Anyway, I was thinking, if you're free after school we could… I dunno… hang out. You know, get to know each other a bit better. Go get coffee or something. Just me and you."

Korra gaped at the request. She'd never been asked out before, even if it was just for coffee. This was a whole new experience. _What should I say? What should I do? Is there etiquette for this?_

"Sure." Korra had spoken before her brain had finished processing everything. Asami's expression went from slightly worried to a winning smile.

"Great. Here's my number." She pulled out a pen and scrawled the 10 digits on Korra's hand. Korra was still gaping.

"I'll see you out the front of the school after class. Don't be late." Asami walked back towards her friends, who were now obviously impatient. She looked over her shoulder and winked. Korra raised a limp hand in response. She turned back to Bolin, who was grinning from ear to ear. She walked over to him, legs feeling like they could give way at any moment.

"Wow. You're quick into the game, aren't you?" Bolin chuckled, his arms crossed in front of him.

"I… it's just… what happened?" Korra spluttered at him. Bolin put his arm around Korra, walking her towards the classroom they were meant to be in.

"I'll tell you what happened.' Bolin said, mock seriousness in his voice. "You have just given me the job of explaining to my big brother that his ex got picked up by the new girl in less than a day of her being here."

"Oh." Korra said. "Right… hang on, you said she hadn't dated anyone."

" _Properly_ dated anyone. Her and Mako had a thing for a few weeks. Nothing big."

"Who ended it? Or was it one of those mutual things?" Korra asked.

"Oh, it wasn't mutual. Asami dumped Mako like rotten egg rolls into a trash can. She found the messages he'd been sending three different girls. I came home to screaming and the view of Mako in the corner of the room, dodging various items Asami was chucking at him. It was scary, man, I'm telling you." Bolin turned to Korra and noticed the terrified look on her face. "But, I'm sure you'll be fine. You haven't met anyone to cheat on her with. Bonus for you."

"Thanks, Bo. That makes me feel so much better." Korra said, sarcastically. Bolin smiled widely.

"Great! I'm really good at this whole advice thing" He said, proud of himself. Korra rolled her eyes.

"Sarcasm, Bo. That was sarcasm."


	3. Chapter 3

All the way to their lesson, Bolin taught Korra about Asami. What she liked, disliked, her taste in music, food, fashion. She seemed pretty cool to Korra. Not at all the stuck-up ponce that everyone else seemed to be round here. The two rounded the corner and noticed a stern looking teacher standing by the door, waiting for them.

"Uh-oh." Bolin muttered. The teacher looked at his watch, then at the two students standing before him.

"You're 6 minutes late. Care to explain, Bolin?"

"Umm…"

The teacher sighed heavily, then pointed into the classroom. Bolin slunk in, taking his seat at the back of the class, next to a taller boy in a leather jacket and red scarf. Korra noticed them bump fists, then begin a conversation.

"And you, young lady? Why are you late?"

Korra turned to the towering man in front of her. He was a Water Tribe member, Northern, if she had to guess. He wore a traditional robe, complete with trim and furs. It had to be boiling, Korra thought. He looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. "Well?"

Korra shrugged her shoulders. "Lost track of time. It's my fault we're late. Sorry."

"Very well, take a seat."

Korra moved past him into the classroom, taking a seat next to Bolin. She puffed out her cheeks as she thumped down next him, much to Bolin's amusement. He leaned over to her and whispered in her ear.

"Thanks for that, another unexplained lateness, and I would have been in detention for the rest of my life."

"No problem." Korra whispered back, keeping an eye on the professor, who had now begun his lecture on trade routes during the Fire Nation War.

"Hey, Bo. Concentrate. We need to pass this class."

Korra turned to face the source of the new voice. It was the boy in the scarf. He looked almost exactly like Bolin, but with a sharper face and amber eyes. His black hair was styled into a messy quiff, no doubt held in place by half a ton of hair gel. He wore a deep red shirt under his jacket, along with a pair of skinny jeans and black converse trainers. He was hunkered over his notepad, scribbling away as fast as possible.

"Relax, bro." Bolin said, leaning back in his chair. "I've got this."

"That's what you said before last weeks' test, and look how that turned out."

Korra leaned over, putting her hand out to shake his.

"Hey, I'm Korra. You are...?" The boy didn't look up from his notes.

"Busy." He answered. He continued scribbling, ignoring her hand.

"Wow, aren't you fun." Korra said, her voice thick with sarcasm. Bolin awkwardly laughed, pushing down on Korra's hand to lower it for her.

"Korra, this is my brother Mako. Mako, Korra's new here. I've been asked to hang around with her for a few days get her used to the school."

Mako grunted a reply. Korra was starting to boil inside. She could just mention Asami and take his ego down in seconds. _No, that's not cool. Bo said he would break it to him. Just leave it._ Korra took a deep breath, and turned to face the front again.

The rest of the lesson went by at a turtlesnails pace. Mako kept muttering things to Bolin, followed by Bolin looking over to Korra and replying in just as hushed a whisper. Korra ignored it. She couldn't believe that Bolin was related to that. By the time the bell went to indicate the end of the lesson and the day, Korra was a few seconds away from leaning over and punching the brooding scowl off Mako's face. They all got up to leave, but Mako quicker than anyone else. Bolin looked over at him, puzzled.

"Got somewhere to be, bro?"

"Yeah." Mako replied, still stuffing things into his rucksack. "I'm gonna go catch Asami before she leaves. Hopefully, we can talk about this whole misunderstanding and get back to how we were." Korra's head snapped up at the mention of Asami. Bolin looked over to her, then back to Mako.

"I wouldn't do that, bro. I heard she's pretty busy tonight." Mako looked up from his bag, straight into his brother's eyes. He seemed confused.

"But she shouldn't be. All her friends have afterschool practice, and she's done all the possible homework for the next 3 months. She'll only be busy if…" Confusion turned to horror, as the penny dropped with a deafening clang. Mako yanked his bag from his seat and sprinted for the door. Bolin watched him with increasing worry before turning back to Korra, who had gone white with dread.

"This is going to be hard." Bolin said, picking up his own bag and motioning for Korra to come after him. She pulled her bag over her shoulder and jogged after Bolin, who was already halfway down the corridor, chasing after Mako. She soon broke into a sprint, swerving between pupils and teachers, trying to catch up with the two brothers. She took a corner, and collided head on with something solid. She came crashing to the ground, her bag spilling its contents everywhere. Dazed, she looked up to see what she had hit. She could make out the blurry figure of some-one in orange and yellow.

"Korra? What are you doing running round like a headless otter penguin? I was just coming to collect you." Korra recognized the voice.

"Oh, hey Tenzin. Sorry." She began scooping up her belongings and stuffing them back into her bag. The airbender leaned down to help.

"Well, I've found you now, so let's go. There's something waiting for you back home." Korra looked at the airbender, who had a smile on his face. _Weird, Tenzin never smiles. I didn't think it was possible._

"Actually, I'm kinda busy." Korra said picking herself up. "I'm going into the city with a friend. I'll be back before dinner, promise." Tenzin looked shocked.

"But, Korra…" It was already too late. Korra was powering down the corridor towards the front entrance. She was dreading to see the scene when she got outside. _What if Mako gets angry at me? Oh, Spirits, what if Asami gets angry at me?_ She pushed the double doors open and scanned the area. Sure enough, she noticed Bolin trying to pull Mako away from Asami, who was leaning against a sporty Satomobile convertible. Korra crossed over to them, scared of what might happen. She heard Mako first.

"Just tell me the truth! Who is it? Is this because of those messages, because I've tried explaining them to you but you won't listen!" Asami brushed her hair out of her eyes, revealing the steely gaze beneath. It was so different to how she looked early. There was no happiness or warmth, just apathy.

"I'm not telling you who it is, because I don't want you to know. I'm not sure about them myself yet, but they seem to be a hell of a lot better than you were." Asami said, with as little warmth as there was in her eyes. Mako opened his mouth to respond, but went silent when Asami raised a hand level to his face.

"And, by the way, this isn't about you or those messages. You made the particularly awful choice to cheat on me all by yourself. I'm doing this because I want to have fun. Remember that? Fun? What you, me and Bo used to have before you went all stuck-up jock on us."

Mako huffed at Asami, then turned on the spot and walked away, almost knocking over Bolin and a few other students as he went. Bolin looked back to Asami, coming over to give her a hug.

"I'm sorry, Asami. I'll try and calm him down, you know what he's like." Bolin said, breaking the hug after a few seconds. Asami wiped something from her eye, and weakly smiled a the earthbender.

"Don't be sorry, Bo. It's not your fault he's such a boneheaded moron." Asami noticed Korra standing behind them. She straightened up and moved over to her.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that. Mako and I haven't got the best history in the world." Asami awkwardly pulled down on the sleeves to her blouse, looking deep into Korra's eyes. She seemed to be as entranced by Korra as Korra was by her. "Look, I know it sounded kinda weird, me calling this a date and everything, and I know we've only met today but…" Asami was cut off by Korra's lips colliding with hers. For a few seconds, everything seemed to stop. The breeze was gone, so was the sound of nearby traffic. Everything fade out, until Korra broke the kiss, reeling back after realizing what she had done.

"Oh my… I'm so, so sorry, I don't know why I did that. It was really stupid, I'm sorry." Korra blurted out still moving away from Asami. She covered her face with her hands. _Why did you do that?! All you had to do was play it cool, and you went and kissed her before the date had even started!_ Korra looked up at Asami, noticing the blushing on her cheeks. She was smiling.

"It wasn't that bad, was it? I've been told I'm a pretty good kisser, actually." Asami giggled, moving closer to Korra, who was now completely dumbfounded. "Next time just warn me before, OK?" Korra nodded slowly, allowing Asami to lead her by the hand over to the car. She got into the passenger seat, letting the leather seats consume her tired body. Today had been hard on her. Asami slid into the driver seat next to her, and suddenly Korra felt full of energy. Asami turned to the gaping Bolin next to her side of the car. "See you soon, Bo. Good luck with Mako." Bolin simply stood there, still processing what had gone on just moments ago. Asami started the engine and drove off, heading towards the center of the city. She turned to Korra after a while, who had been fiddling with the zip on her hoodie.

"Well, seeing as you already got a kiss of me, I think that means you're paying for coffee and food." Asami said, winking at the waterbender next to her. The two girls laughed. Korra felt comfortable here. Like there was nothing for her to worry about. She leaned over to the radio and turned it on. The music seemed to take Asami by surprise.

"I'm sorry!" Korra said, switching the radio back off. "I'm not used to being in a car with someone my own age." Korra looked over at Asami, who was giggling to herself.

"It's fine, I was just a bit startled by the volume. I forgot I had it so high. I have some CD's in the glove compartment if you want to have a look." Korra fumbled through the collection of CD's, reading each one aloud.

"Calvin Harris… TJR… Vinai… Eva Shaw… I'm sensing a pattern." Korra said.

"Yeah, I'm a bit of a dance music nerd, but there should be some other stuff a bit further back." Korra delved deeper into the glove compartment, pulling out a single disc. One she instantly recognized.

"Paramore?" Korra said, puzzled.

"Oh, yeah. Have you heard them, they're great. My friend Hayley gave that to me when it hit platinum, in way of a thank you. She even signed it." Korra looked back at the disc. Sure enough, the signature of Korra's biggest celebrity crush was scrawled across it, along with a note.

 _To Asami, thanks for all the help, we couldn't have done it without you._

"I love Paramore…" Korra said, still staring at the disc.

"Great. Put it in, then. We can sing along, if you want." Korra put the disc in, starting up what she thought was the greatest album in existence. They continued into town, singing along at the top of their voices. Korra leaned out of the window, letting the cool air run through her short hair. She let the surroundings seep in, the bustling shops, the smell of street food, the shouting and laughter of children. But none of them compared to the sight of the girl sitting next to her in the driver's seat.


	4. Chapter 4

Asami pulled the Satomobile into the City Square, rolling round towards an open parking space. The Square was adorned with boutiques, restaurants and other high class shops. Korra stepped out of the car and looked around. Her heart sank. _This is way out of my price range._

"Korra? You OK?"

Korra swiveled on the spot, turning to face Asami. She had that smile on her face, the same one she had when she had met her. It made Korra feel warm and bubbly inside. Korra smiled back.

"I'm great. I'm just wondering how I'm gonna afford coffee around here." Asami giggled to herself, moving around the car to meet her.

"Don't worry, I'm just parking here. Now you mention it, though, I do have to go pick something up. Come on." Asami grabbed Korra's hand and lead her across the square towards one of the boutiques. Korra didn't catch its name before she was yanked into it. One look around and she was already uncomfortable. It all seemed too… girly for her liking. Fancy gowns and evening dresses, decadent formal wear, and enough expensive accessories to put the Earth Queen to shame. Asami left her by the door and moved to the counter.

"Excuse me," she said to the assistant, "I have an order to collect. It should be under the name Asami." The assistant took a moment to check the computer behind the desk. She looked back up at Asami.

"Is there a last name as well, miss? I have three different Asami's here."

"Oh, of course." Asami answered, fishing a receipt from her purse. "It's Asami Sato."

Korra suddenly realized what she had just said. _Sato. As in Sato Industries. As in Hiroshi's daughter. Oh crap._ She was so swept up in her thoughts, she didn't notice Asami finish her transaction and return to her.

"Hey, Korra? You've got to stop drifting off into your own little world. It doesn't exactly make me feel like I'm interesting enough." Korra looked up at Asami. Still the same sweet smile.

"No, no! It's not that, it's just… you're Hiroshi Sato's kid." Asami's smile became weaker.

"Yeah, about that… I don't really tell anyone that. I don't exactly want that kind of shadow looming over me. Dad is cool with it, but he does let slip stuff every now and then. I know how weird that sounds." Korra moved closer, taking Asami's spare hand.

"Trust me, I understand what it's like to have a big pair of shoes to fill. If you want to keep it a secret, then a secret it will stay." Asami smiled inquisitively.

"Well, isn't that cryptic." She said, pulling herself closer to the young Avatar. Korra beamed from ear to ear.

"I'm just that mysterious. And you'll just have to deal with it." Korra said, playfully booping the end of Asami's nose with her finger at the end of her sentence. Asami giggled at what had happened, pulling Korra closer in for kiss. Korra looked into Asami's eyes after breaking the kiss. They were both beaming.

"So… coffee?" Korra said, breaking the silence. Asami stepped back from Korra, thrusting her bags towards her.

"I believe it is etiquette to carry a lady's bag when on a date with her." Korra chuckled to herself, taking the purse and shopping bag off of her.

"Oh, you are so lucky that you're hot." Korra said, smirking at her date, who was now tying her hair into a bun. Asami finished on her hair and turned back to Korra. She had an equally coy smirk on her face.

"I know." She said, winking and grabbing Korra's free hand. She pulled her out of the door and back across the square. The two went down one of the many side alleys, soon enough arriving at a little coffee shop. Small, secluded, barely empty. The perfect place for a date. Asami moved over to the counter, began studying the menu on the wall. Korra scanned the area. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary. No problems, no persons of interest, just a couple of older men in the corner playing Pai Sho. _Wow, Korra. You're on a date and you can't shut down for a moment. Just chill for one afternoon, not everyone is out to kill you._ She walked over to the counter, just as Asami was finishing her order. She took a quick look over the menu, and ordered a jasmine tea. Asami turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't have you down as a tea person. You really are fully of surprises." Asami said, leaning against the counter. Korra raised an eyebrow of her own.

"Well, seeing as I'm paying, I wasn't gonna go crazy, was I?" Asami giggled at Korra's quip, raising a hand to cover her mouth. She didn't stop giggling until the barista gave them their drinks. Korra swiftly paid for the drinks and followed after Asami. They took a seat in a corner booth, Korra sideling in first, Asami sliding in on her left hand side. She was close. Very close. Korra was unsure whether she was flirting or just cold. _Well she could be, I don't really feel the cold, coming from the south and all._ Korra pulled off her hoodie and put it over Asami's shoulders. Asami looked surprised by the gesture, putting the hoodie further over her body, then looking at Korra, puzzled.

"I don't get cold," Korra said, matter-of-factly, "you know, being from the South Pole. You looked chilly so I just thought…" Korra trailed off when she noticed that Asami wasn't looking at her face anymore. She was looking at her arms.

"They're big…" Asami said, in an almost whisper. Her eyes soon enough drew level with the tattoo on Korra's right bicep, and they widened in wonder. She reached across and ran her slender fingers over it. "It's real…"

"Uh, yeah…" Korra said. "It's a warrior's band. Waterbenders who master 5 different fighting styles get them as a mark of proof. I'm a bit of a special exception to the rule."

Asami looked back up at Korra. "Why? Did you not master the 5 styles?"

"It's not that, I mastered them by the time I was 13. Usually, you have to wait till you're 18 to get your band, but seeing as I was leaving for the City and probably wouldn't be back for a while, Master Katara pulled a few string and I got mine early." Korra reached over and took a sip of her tea. Asami began to snuggle up closer to her, ignoring her chai latte on the table.

"Is that the same Katara who fought in the 100-Year War? Who married Avatar Aang?"

"The very same."

"How do you know her? She's a legend, a real-life hero." Korra chuckled to herself, taking another sip of her tea.

"Katara taught me quite a bit of what I know. Not just combat, healing as well. Not a lot of people realize how diverse bending can be." She turned to look at the girl to her left, who was now resting her head on Korra's shoulder. Korra slid into her seat, supporting Asami with her arm.

"Now it's my turn to ask questions." Korra said. Asami straightened up slightly, still leaning against Korra, but now reaching for her latte.

"Sure, shoot." She said, taking a sip of her drink.

"What's with the car? I mean, it looks like a _Dragon Bird_ , but it's… different, you know? Faster, for a start. Did you Dad mod it for you?" Asami looked into her latte, beginning to stir the foam with her finger.

"Actually, I did. Dad gave me the car for my birthday, but it's one of a kind. He's given me help here and there, the occasional piece of tech, but the majority of the work is from me." Korra looked down at the girl next to her.

"Well, Bo did say you were a bit of a tech nerd."

"A bit of a tech nerd? I'll have you know I'm the queen of nerds." Korra started to laugh.

"Well, you're certainly pretty enough to be a queen." Korra said, wrapping an arm around Asami.

"Ooh, real smooth." Asami said, sarcastically, before leaning in to kiss her.

"Well, it obviously worked." Korra said, leaning her head back to face the ceiling. Asami giggled and took another sip of her latte. She paused for a moment.

"What about your parents?" Asami asked. Korra placed her tea back on the table.

"What about them?" Korra said. Asami nuzzled into her neck.

"Well, what are they like? You know about my parents, it's only fair I know about yours." Asami said, her voice muffled slightly by Korra's neck. Korra laughed out loud.

"So we've got to that part of the relationship, have we?" She said, taking another sip of her drink and looking into it. "Well, my dad is the chief of the Southern Water Tribe, but Mom is just a housewife." She looked down at the girl on her shoulder.

"Ooh, so I'm on a date with a bonafide princess, then." Asami cooed. Korra giggled at her comment.

"It's more of a name than anything. Dad does the same kinda work as the council do here, but people look up to him. He does whatever he can to help. It's just tradition that he's got the title of Chief."

"I'm still gonna keep hold of the princess thing." Asami said, finishing off her latte in one big gulp. "I think its kinda cute."

"Very funny, Miss Millionaire Heiress." Korra said sarcastically. She finished off her own tea, and put the empty cup next to Asami's. They both looked at the cups on the table, then at each other. Korra smiled at Asami.

"I don't have to be back home for another hour or so. You want another?" said Korra, running her fingers through Asami's hair. Asami chuckled, leaned over and pecked Korra on the cheek.

"Go on, then." Asami said. Korra slid out of the booth, and headed back over to the counter. She waited for the barista to finish with her cleaning, and come over to take her order.

"A chai latte and a jasmine tea, please." Korra told the barista, who smiled, nodded and began to make the drinks.

"And a slice of red velvet cake!" Asami called over, now pulling Korra's hoodie on, rather than having it slung over her shoulders. Korra smiled at the girl in the corner booth. She turned back to the barista.

"Make that two slices." As the barista busied herself with the order, Korra turned back to look at her date. She was now checking her makeup, though Korra thought she didn't need any. Lost in her own little world, Korra didn't notice barista put the drinks and cake down on the table. All she saw was Asami, who had begun to point to something behind Korra. She swiveled round, noticing the barista's outstretched hand. She fumbled round in her pockets, pulling out a 10 Yuan note and a few 1 Yuan coins. She handed over the note, taking the drinks over to the table. She placed them down and moved back over to get her change and the cake. She grabbed both and moved back over to the table. She placed them down, taking her seat next to Asami, who slid closer to Korra once she sat down. Korra looked over at Asami with a sly smile.

"Comfy, are we?" She said, nudging her playfully with her elbow. Asami ran her hand down Korra's thigh.

"Oh, yes." Asami said, looking at Korra with a smug little smile. "Just so you know, you won't be getting this hoodie back, now. I have claimed it as my own." Korra leaned over and kissed Asami's forehead.

"I'm sure I'll get hold of one of your sweaters soon enough."


	5. Chapter 5

Korra settled back into the comfort of the Satomobile's leather seats. They were speeding down the highway, heading towards Air Temple Island. The scenery had changed from bustling streets to the open waters of the bay. As they sped down the road, Korra thought back to the afternoon just gone. Their time in the coffee shop, followed by a walk by the river in Avatar Kyoshi Park. The time had flown by and soon enough, Korra realized that she was late for dinner. Asami had her foot down to get them back as soon as possible. They were soon enough outside the gates to Air Temple Island. Asami slowed the car down to a halt outside the gates. Korra noticed the change in speed and looked up to she the reason. Two White Lotus guards, in full body armor. One moved towards the car with a clipboard in his hand. He looked down at it, his face twisting into one of confusion. Korra suddenly realized what was happening, a pit forming in her stomach.

"What's going on?" Asami asked her, turning to look at her. Korra continued to look straight at the guard, sinking lower into her seat.

"I forgot about the security." Korra said, in a quiet voice. "They have a schedule of arriving visitors; they get really touchy when some-one turns up uninvited."

"But, you live here. Surely it'll be fine." Asami said, slight worry running through her voice. She watched Korra sink lower and lower into her seat. Korra new that she would get in fine. It's what they might say that would be the problem. Korra noticed the guard with the clipboard talk into his radio, inaudible at the distance he was. He moved over to the car, looking at both girls.

"State your name and business." He said in an authorative voice. Asami looked over at Korra, who was now halfway down her seat, trying to avoid the guards vision.

"Um, Asami Sato, and I'm dropping my friend off." Asami said to the guard, who was now trying to catch a glimpse of Korra in the passenger seat.

"And your friend is?" The guard was now moving round the car to get a better look at Korra. Asami started to worry. _What was wrong with her? Why was she acting like this?_ A hand suddenly clamped down on the guard's shoulder. He jumped a foot into the air, dropping his clipboard and twisting round into a fighting stance. He looked up to find himself facing Tenzin.

"It's alright, they can come through." Tenzin said. The guard retracted from his stance.

"But, sir, they aren't on the list. And one of them won't give their name, it's completely against…" Tenzin looked down to the guard with a steely gaze.

"I said, they can come through." The guard took a moment, looking over at the other guard, who was already in the process of opening the gates. Soon enough, he had moved. Asami started the engine again, slowly driving up the path, glancing over to Korra. She had moved back up her seat into a proper seated positon. They drove up the driveway, towards the majestic temple. Asami swung the car round in front of the entrance and killed the engine. Both girls got out of the car and turned to the front door. Asami was surprised to see Tenzin standing there.

"Uh, how did he…" Asami whispered to Korra, pointing to Tenzin. Korra turned to her.

"Airbending. It's best not to question it." Korra said.

"I believe some introductions are in order." Tenzin said, making his way down the steps from the door toward them. "My name is Tenzin, I'm Korra's guardian while she is in Republic City." He reached out a hand for Asami to shake. She took it.

"Asami Sato, Korra's… friend." She said, releasing Tenzin's hand at the end of her sentence. She looked at Korra, who was shuffling her feet awkwardly. Asami found it oddly sweet, how a physically and mentally strong individual like Korra gets embarrassed like that. She turned back to Tenzin who had now been joined by a woman in air acolyte robes. She walked up to Asami and took her by the hand.

"If I'd known Korra was bringing company, I would have made more food. I'm sure we can fit another space on the table." The woman said to Asami, smiling up at her. She was about the same height as Korra, with long brown hair tied into a messy bun. She was of Earth Kingdom origin, by Asami's guess. Tenzin moved next to the woman, placing his hands on her shoulders and pulling her back slightly.

"Pema, please. You're scaring the poor girl." He looked to Asami. "I apologize for my wife, she can be a bit… forward. You are more than welcome to stay, if you wish." Asami looked at Korra, who was standing by her side, still staring at her feet. She took the waterbender's hand in hers, looking into those deep blue eyes. Korra looked back at her, smiling weakly and raising a shoulder.

"I'd love to stay." Asami said, smiling back at Korra, then turning to face her hosts, "I'll have to call my dad, tell him I'll be home late."

"Well, don't be too long, food is almost done, and I'm sure the kids will try everything in their power to get it as early as possible." Pema said, turning on the spot and going back inside, along with Tenzin. Before Tenzin entered, he turned back to Korra.

"By the way, Korra, there's someone else here to see you." He opened the door, and was suddenly lost in a bundle of white fur, one that came bounding out of the house and made a straight course for Korra. It collided with her at great speed, knocking over not only Korra, but Asami with her. Korra looked up through a flurry of licking and nuzzling to see a large white polar husky in a blue harness.

"NAGA!" She cried, throwing her arms around the dog, scratching her behind the ear. She pushed her off and sat up, watching the dog jump around in front of her. Korra helped Asami sit up right. "Asami, meet Naga, my longest and best friend. Naga, this is Asami." Naga jumped up to greet Asami, licking her face and wagging her tail. "She likes you." Korra said. Asami laughed, stroking Naga's head.

"Is that a good thing?" Asami asked. Korra raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if she didn't, I'd think that there's something wrong with you. Naga's a very good judge of character." Korra said, matter-of-factly.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Asami said, looking back at Korra. She smiled at her, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. Korra giggled.

"Shouldn't you be calling your dad?" Korra asked, tickling Naga's belly.

"Oh, yeah. Gimme a sec." She pushed herself onto her feet, walking a few feet away from Korra and Naga. Korra watched as Asami punched a few numbers into her phone and raise it to her ear. Korra busied herself with Naga, who had somehow made her way into Korra's lap, pushing her head under Korra's hand to be stroked. About a minute later, Asami returned. Korra looked up to her and smiled.

"All good?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, Dad just wants me home before it gets too dark." Asami answered, holding out a hand help Korra up. Korra moved Naga away, taking Asami's hand and pulling herself up. Once she was up, Korra didn't let go, instead leading Asami towards the house. Naga followed close behind, rubbing up against Korra's leg as they went. Korra opened the door and lead Asami to the dining room. They walked into a scene of total chaos, with Pema chasing after 3 orange blurs whizzing round the room, while Tenzin was shouting at the top of his voice.

"JINORA! IKKI! MEELO! SIT DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Tenzin screamed. It didn't seem to do anything.

"Hey guys, calm down!" Korra yelled. The 3 blurs suddenly disappeared and Korra was being embraced by 3 children, 2 girls and a boy.

"Korra! We missed you! How was your day?" the eldest girl said. She had a head of brown hair, styled into a bob with a bun to the side.

"My day was great, Jinora. I missed you guys too." Korra laughed. The three children had now let go of Korra, but were still crowding her.

"What was school like? Did you make friends? Are they nice? What lessons did you have? Were the teachers nice?" The other girl blurted out, her mouth going a mile a minute.

"Ikki, give Korra some room to breath. There'll be more than enough time to ask questions after dinner." Pema said, leading her daughters back to the table. Asami looked down to find the small boy looking up at her.

"Who are you? Are you Korra's girlfriend?" he asked. Asami was taken aback by the question. She turned to Korra, who had gone bright red and completely stiff. Asami squeezed her hand, smiling at her.

"Yes, I am. My name is Asami." She said, feeling Korra's grip tighten slightly as she confirmed the young boy suspicions. He smiled up at her.

"My name's Meelo. You're really pretty." He said, still beaming. Asami chuckled.

"Thank you, Meelo. That's really nice of you to say." She watched as Meelo took a seat next to his father, leaving two seats opposite Jinora and Ikki for the girls. Pema had left the room to get the food. As the girls sat, Ikki leaned over the table.

"So how did you two meet? Was it really romantic, like those books Korra has in her room?" Korra's shade of red went brighter.

"How do you know what's in my room?" Korra demanded. Asami placed and hand on Korra's lap, getting her to calm down. Tenzin sighed and turned to his daughter.

"Ikki, we don't ask questions like that. And stay out of Korra's room." Ikki looked sulkily at the table.

"It's OK, it's a good question." Asami said to Tenzin. She turned to Ikki, who had perked up at the idea of a story. "I met Korra at school. Our friend Bolin introduced us to each other, and we just seemed to hit it off. I asked her out for coffee, and things just took off from there." Jinora and Ikki sighed.

"That's so romantic." Jinora said, leaning her head on her hands. Korra laughed nervously to herself. Asami squeezed Korra's leg again, feeling her tremble slightly at the moment of pressure. Asami giggled to herself, leaning over to kiss Korra. A moment before their lips made contact, Tenzin coughed loudly.

"Ladies, this is a dinner table, so if you'll please refrain from that for the moment." Korra went an even brighter shade of red, while Asami giggled. Meelo started to bounce in his seat.

"So does that mean Asami knows Korra's big secret?" In a moment, both Korra and Tenzin went rigid, while Jinora clamped a hand over her brother's mouth. Asami looked around at the others.

"What big secret?" Asami asked, slowly. Tenzin and Korra looked at each other. Korra turned to Asami placing both hands on top of hers.

"Uh, Asami, here's the thing… the whole 'my dad is chief' thing isn't my biggest secret. I'm actually… the Avatar." Asami stared into Korra's eyes, shock and disbelief in her own. Tenzin had braced himself for what may happen next, while the children were all leaning in to get a closer view of the action. At that very moment, Pema walked through the kitchen door, holding a big bowl of noodle soup.

"Dinner's ready!" She cried out.


	6. Chapter 6

"The Avatar?" Asami finally said, after what seemed like an age of silence. She pulled her hand from Korra's, turning to face the table straight-on. Her smile had completely faded. "The all-powerful master of the elements? Why didn't you tell me?" Korra weakly smiled.

"I dunno, I didn't want to scare you off, I guess." This proved to be a fatal error. Asami stood up and strode out of the room. Korra could see her holding back the tears. She felt so stupid. _How could anyone love the Avatar? All that power, that responsibility. Why would anyone want to put up with that?_ Korra slammed her head into the table, shaking the plates and bowls set on it. She started to silently sob into her arms.

"I'm really sorry Korra. I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Meelo said in a timid voice. He was looking down at his shoes, trying his hardest to avoid Korra's gaze. She looked up at him.

"It's not your fault, Meelo. It's mine. I should have told her." Korra said, her weak smile returning for Meelo. He jumped up from his seat, running round the table to hug her. Korra felt better after that. Meelo did always give good hugs. Naga brushed up against her leg, then ran out of the same door Asami had. Korra rose from her seat to go and get her, but Pema moved in front of her, and placed her soft hands on Korra's shoulders.

"I think you should give her time before you go running after her. She'll need to process all this, trust me." Pema smiled at Korra, then moved over to her husband and pecked him on the cheek. "Watch the kids, I'll be back in a moment." Pema then left the room, heading out of the same door Asami and Naga had gone through. Korra looked at the floor for a few minutes. She could here Tenzin and the kids shuffling around her, whispering to one another, but she didn't care. The one thing about this whole evening, the whole city, had just run out of the door. A bowl of noodle soup suddenly appeared beneath her. She looked up to see Tenzin's smiling face.

"Here, eat. Pema's food always makes me feel better."

"I'm not hungry, Tenzin." The airbender frowned.

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Eat." He placed a pair of chopsticks in front of her, taking his seat at the head of the table and making himself a bowl. Korra picked up the chopsticks and wolfed down the noodles. She was a lot hungrier than she realized. She soon finished, putting her bowl and chopsticks on the table in front of her. She looked around to see everyone was gone but her and Tenzin, who was carefully eating his on noodles.

"Where are Jinora, Ikki and Meelo?" Korra asked. Tenzin didn't look up from his noodles.

"I told them to have their dinner in their rooms tonight, gives us a minute or so to talk." Korra looked at him, puzzled. He looked up from his noodles, giving her a calm yet pensive look. "Well?" He asked.

"Well, what?" Korra answered, still confused.

"If Asami meant that much to you, why didn't you tell her you're the Avatar?" Korra was taken aback.

"You told me no-one could know! You said that we had to keep it secret from everyone, unless they're a member of the White Lotus or someone we trust." Korra stopped on that last word. _Trust. I should have trusted Asami, especially seeing as she trusted me._ Korra collapsed into her arms again, letting out a moan of annoyance at herself. She raised her head enough for Tenzin to hear her speak. "I should have trusted her. That's why she's angry." Tenzin finished his last noodle.

"Exactly. If you really want a relationship to work, trust is the first thing you need. You should never build a relationship, especially a romantic one, without trust." He took a moment to reach over to hold Korra's arm. She raised her head so her could she her face, complete with tears still running down it. "Why do you think Pema and I have the long and happy marriage we do? It's because we trust each other. She trusts me to come home to her and the kids every night, no matter how battered or bruised I may be. And I trust her to be there to bandage me up when I do get home. We have fights, of course, but we still never hide anything from one another. That's how we know to trust." Korra looked over to him, into his warm smile. She pushed herself off her chair and into his arms for a hug. Tenzin was taken completely by surprise, getting crushed by Korra's extremely tight hug.

"Thank you, Tenzin." She whispered, letting go just before he passed out. He collapsed back into his chair, struggling for breath. "Oops. Sorry…" Korra said, moving over to make sure he was OK. He raised his hand to signal he was fine, continuing to take deep breaths and rub his ribs. The door opened behind them, and Korra turned on the spot to see Pema walk back in. She looked over at Korra.

"I think you should go and talk to her now. She's out in the gardens, in front of the statue of Aang." Pema said, her voice warm and motherly. She moved to the table and scooped some noodles into a bowl, handing it to Korra when it was full, along with some chopsticks. "Make sure she eats, as well. She looked ravished when I was out there." Korra nodded, walking out of the dining room and into the gardens. She looked around to find the statue, and soon saw the hunched up figure of Asami, on a bench in the gazebo. Sure enough, a statue of Avatar Aang was also in there, legs crossed in a meditative position. Korra gingerly walked over to Asami, trying to catch her eye. She was sitting on the bench with her knees up high, her feet resting on the front of the bench. Her arms were crossed, rested on her knees, with her face buried into the inside of her arms. Her eyes poked out from beneath her messy hair, looking straight at the statue in front of her. Naga was at her side, nudging Asami's leg with her nose and whining at her.

"I brought you some noodles." Korra said, her voice weak. "Pema's food always cheers people up." Korra set the noodles down beside Asami, who was still staring into the eyes of the statue. Korra took a seat next to her, ensuring there was some distance between them. She shuffled her feet anxiously, looking down at them for a moment or two. "Asami, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. I know I should have trusted you like you trusted me. I was just scared of what might happen to you if you knew. I didn't want to lose you."

"I'm not angry about that, Korra." Asami said, taking Korra by surprise. Her voice was trembling. "I can handle myself, Dad made sure of that. I'm angry because I don't know how I can compete with that." Korra looked over at Asami, confusion playing across her face.

"Wait, what do you mean, compete with that?" Korra asked, turning her body to face Asami. Asami pulled her head from her arms, putting her feet on the ground and turning to face Korra. Korra's heart plummeted when she saw the mascara running down her face and the tears in her eyes.

"I'm just a regular girl, who is doing really well I school, and might get a scholarship to university when I graduate. You're the Avatar, the master of all 4 elements, and an anchor for the Spirits. Plus, you're the princess of the Southern Water Tribe! How on earth am I going to be able to keep you? You'll have all kinds of suitors lining up to meet you, as soon as you hit 18 and make yourself known to the public." Asami buried her head in her hands again, beginning to sob. Korra slid closer to her, moving the bowl of noodles out of the way.

"That's why your upset? Because you don't think your good enough for me?" Korra said, touching Asami arm as she spoke. "Asami, you are the heir to the biggest technology firm and car manufacturer in the entire world, let alone the entire Republic. You're sweet, funny, kind and unbelievably hot. I would rather live alone my entire life, than live it without you." Asami looked back up at Korra, who was smiling at her. She leaned in and passionately kissed her. After a few seconds, they broke away. Korra was beaming from ear to ear, while Asami giggled to herself.

"Do you really mean that?" Asami asked.

"Absolutely." Korra replied. She noticed Asami was shivering. Korra pulled off her hoodie and put it around Asami's shoulder. "Better?" She asked. Asami smiled at Korra.

"As long as you give me a cuddle as well." Asami answered snuggling up to Korra. Korra laughed.

"Food first, then cuddles." Korra told her. Asami giggled, taking the bowl of noodles from Korra and digging in. She moaned as she ate.

"This is amazing. You were right, these do cheer you up." Asami said, continuing to eat. Korra chuckled to herself. Naga had now moved round to take a seat in front of the two of them. She pushed her nose into Asami, who tussled the fur on Naga's head. Naga began to pant, her tongue dangling from her mouth and tail bouncing against the floor. Asami finished off her noodles, then buried herself into Korra, putting her head under Korra's chin.

"I don't want to fight like this again." Korra said quietly, planting a kiss on Asami's forehead and wrapping her arms around her. Asami rotated to a more comfortable position, looking up at Korra.

"Me neither." Asami said, just as quiet as Korra. They looked out passed the statue in front of them, into the sun as it set. They sat for ages, watching the sun go down. They didn't speak, they just enjoyed each others company.

"What happens at school tomorrow, then?" Korra asked. "I've never had a proper relationship like this." Asami pulled herself up so she was level with Korra, burying her mouth into Korra's neck for a kiss.

"Well, we hang out with each other, and probably Bolin, and if anyone asks why we're holding hands or kissing, we tell them we're dating." Asami said, making progress down Korra's neck towards her collar bone.

"Even your dad?" Korra asked, trying her very hardest not to squirm or shudder at Asami's kisses. Asami looked back up to Korra and smiled.

"I'll break it to him tonight." She said, planting a kiss on Korra's lips. Korra giggled.

"Girls! It's getting cold and dark out here, come inside!" Pema's voice rang across the gardens. They looked up from each other to see it had gotten quite dark.

"I should be getting home; Dad will kill me if I'm late." Asami said, rising from the bench with Korra in tow. She grabbed the Avatar's hand and the two walked into the house. Asami took Korra's hoodie off her shoulders and held it out to Korra, who simply shook her head.

"Keep it. You seemed to have taken a shining to it." Korra said grinning at her. Asami giggled. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Sure thing" Asami said, giving Korra one last kiss before walking out to her car. Korra watched as the car swung round and out of the gates. She continued to watch until the light from the headlamps had disappeared into the distance.

"Everything good between you two, then?" Tenzin asked, putting a hand on Korra's shoulder. She turned to face him, smiling as wide as possible.

"Everything's perfect."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Korra woke up fresh and early. She didn't realize that for once she wasn't late, so rushed to get dressed and stuffed what she needed for school into her bag. She bolted through to the dining room to find Tenzin and Pema in dressing gowns, sitting at the table with cups of tea in their hands. Korra stopped dead in her tracks at the sight, her look of puzzlement neatly mirroring Tenzin's.

"Korra! You're up earlier than usual." Tenzin said, slowly.

"I am? What time is it?" Korra said, adjusting her t-shirt.

"It's 7, sweetie." Pema said, gently. "I don't usually have to come and wake you up for another hour, at least." Korra walked over to the table and took a seat, helping herself to tea. She took a gulp of her drink, leaning over and grabbing some toast from the center of the table. Korra began to relax, leaning back in her chair as Tenzin and Pema looked at on another. Pema adjusted her position in her seat, turning slightly to face Korra.

"So everything is OK? You've had enough sleep?" Pema asked. Korra tried to answer, but the mouthful of toast made it impossible to get anything vaguely understandable out. She took a moment to chew and swallow before attempting another answer.

"Yeah. Everything's cool. Kinda just wanna get to school. I've got Pro-bending practice today. What time are we leaving today, Tenzin?" Korra said, before stuffing more breakfast into her mouth. Pema glanced over at Tenzin, who shuffled in his chair. He put his tea on the table.

"Korra." Tenzin started. Korra looked up, her mouth crammed with toast. "I'm not actually taking you to school today. I have to take Jinora to her Airbending exam at the Northern Air Temple." Korra almost choked.

"What!? How am I gonna get to school?" Korra yelled. Tenzin raised a hand.

"Korra, please don't shout. We've already organized you a lift. It'll be here at 8:15." Tenzin said, calmly. Korra pouted for a moment, then took another gulp of tea.

"OK. Sorry, I shouted. I just really need to be at school today." Korra said. She looked over to see Tenzin and Pema looking at her with raised eyebrows. "You know, pro-bending and all that."

"Is that all you're looking forward to see?" Pema asked, a small smile appearing on her face. Korra looked from on to the other, her cheeks getting increasingly red.

"Well, you know, there's lessons and my friends and…" Korra began, trailing off at the end. She stared at her cup for a few seconds. "I can't wait to see Asami, too." She added, quietly. Pema let out a small squeal of excitement, making both Korra and Tenzin jump a foot in the air.

"I knew it! I told you I knew it!" Pema squeaked, grabbing Tenzin's arm. She moved closer to Korra, grabbing the Avatar's free hand with her own. "So what is it about her that makes you feel the way you? Her smile? Her eyes? Her laugh?" Tenzin moved Pema back to her original seat.

"Please, dear. Give her some room. You're almost as bad as my mother." Tenzin said, ensuring Pema was firmly in her seat. Korra sat in her seat, carefully watching the other two. She finished her toast and rose from her seat.

"I'm gonna go to my room until my ride gets here. Gimme a shout when it arrives." Korra walked out of the dining room to the quiet sound of giggling from Pema. Korra walked back up to her room, opening the door to see Naga jumping around like a lunatic. Korra rushed over to calm her down.

"Whoa, Naga. Chill out. What's wrong?" Korra asked the dog, who had buried her head into her lap. As Korra stroked her to calm her down, she looked over to the corner Naga had been avoiding. Sitting there was a fire ferret, making itself comfortable in Naga's bed. Upon further inspection, Korra noticed a green collar with a bronze tag on it. She left Naga in a whimpering mess on the floor, and moved over to the fire ferret.

"And where did you come from?" She looked at the tag. It read;

 _Pabu_

 _If found, please return to Bolin_

 _Flat 35, Roku Halls, Republic City Commons_

Korra looked at Pabu in disbelief.

"You belong to Bolin? He's probably worried about you." She moved closer, but Pabu got scared, running up the curtains and sitting on the curtain pole. Korra stood up and moved over to the little animal.

"It's OK, I'm Bolin's friend. I'll make sure you're OK." Korra reached a hand up to Pabu, who sniffed it before deciding Korra was friendly. He rushed down her arm and perched on her shoulder. Korra giggled. "What are you doing all the way out here, then? You're far from home." Pabu licked Korra's cheek, and jumped onto the floor. He scampered over to Naga, who retracted in fear. Korra sat down next to the polar husky and stroked her head.

"It's OK, Naga. Pabu is a friend." Korra said soothingly. She watched as the two animals slowly made their way to one another. Naga sniffed at Pabu, who licked her on the nose. Naga seemed to warm to Pabu quickly, and was soon chasing him round the room, playfully jumping on him. Each time Naga caught the fire ferret, she quickly released him to start their game again. Korra sat and watched the two animals for the next hour. Soon enough, she heard Tenzin's voice from downstairs.

"Korra! Your lift to school is here!"

Korra grabbed her bag and made her way to the door. She turned back to look at the two animals, who were now curled up together in Naga's bedding. Naga was cleaning Pabu's fur as if he was her cub.

"Behave, you two. Don't let anyone see Pabu, OK?" Korra said, mock authority in her voice. She walked down to the front door to see who was taking her to school. Her eyes lit up when she saw the deep green eyes of Asami. Korra jogged over to her.

"Hi." Korra said, lost for words. Asami kissed Korra on the cheek, and smiled at her.

"Just hi? I guess your Avatar powers don't extend to sweet-talking, then." Asami said. Korra blushed, running her hand through her hair. She hardly noticed the second figure behind Asami.

"Well, if you two young lovers are done, we should be getting on our way." Korra looked over to the source of the familiar voice. It was none other than Hiroshi Sato.

"Mister Sato! I... I was just…" Korra began, struggling to get her words out. Hiroshi laughed in his usual uproarious manner.

"Don't worry yourself, Korra. Asami explained everything to me." Hiroshi said, beaming at the two girls. Asami linked her fingers into Korra's. She gave a weak smile and shrugged.

"I did say I'd tell my dad everything." Asami said. Korra was still slightly dumbfounded by Hiroshi's knowledge of their relationship.

"So, you don't mind?" Korra asked, looking over to Hiroshi. Another load roar of a laugh filled the entrance hall.

"Not at all! I'm happy Asami has found some-one that's good enough for her. Plus, you're a hell of a lot better than that last sap she was dating, whatshisname… Mako?" Hiroshi said, aiming his last question at Asami, who sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Dad. Please." Asami said. Hiroshi put his hand in the air.

"Sorry. Crossed a line, didn't I?" Hiroshi said. "Anyway, as I said, we best be off. Come on." He turned and walked out of the open door behind him. Asami lead Korra out after him. Korra waved back at Tenzin and Pema.

"See you later. Send good luck to Jinora for me!" Korra called back. Tenzin raise a hand to wave, the other firmly on his wife's shoulder, probably to stop her bouncing around in joy. Asami lead Korra over to Satomobile, opening the door for her.

"After you, madam." Asami said, bowing deeply and winking at Korra, who chuckled to herself as she got in. Asami soon followed suite, sitting in the seat next to Korra. Hiroshi looked back at them.

"Right, off we go. No hanky panky or anything back there." He started the engine and pulled away, beginning the journey towards the city. Asami rested her head on Korra's shoulder, linking her arm into Korra's. Korra smiled and planted a kiss on Asami's head, before reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone and earphones. She offered an earphone to Asami, who took it, putting it into her ear. Korra put the other into her own ear and began to scroll through the music on her phone, before deciding on some Daft Punk.

"Oh, remind me to talk to Bolin when we get to school today." Korra told Asami. Asami lifted her head from Korra's shoulder.

"Why?" Asami asked. Korra beamed from ear-to-ear.

"Because I found his fire ferret in Naga's bed this morning."


	8. Chapter 8

By the time they arrived at school, Korra and Asami were giggling like little girls at the stupid jokes Korra had been telling. The occasional chuckle from Hiroshi made its way back from the front seats. Asami lead Korra out of the car by the hand. They grabbed their bags, then made their way over to the front entrance. Asami called a goodbye back to Hiroshi, before pulling Korra into a run. They ran through the front doors and down the corridors towards the cafeteria. As soon as they entered, the room went from its usual clamor of shouting school kids to complete silence. Korra looked around to see every student and even some of the teachers staring over at them, some whispering to one another. Korra had never felt this nervous in her life. She thanked the spirits that Asami was there with her. Korra squeezed Asami's hand, who quickly squeezed back. The silence was suddenly pierced by a load, familiar voice.

"KORRA! ASAMI! OVER HERE!"

The two girls looked over to see Bolin waving his arms around like a maniac. They made their way over, still being watched by an endless sea of judging eyes. They soon reached Bolin, who was sitting at a table with a small mountain of food in front of him. Asami released Korra's hand to give him a hug.

"Hey Bo! How are you?" Asami asked. She looked at the heaped pile of food on the table. "Haven't lost your appetite, have you?" Bolin beamed.

"Nope. I need the energy for Pro-bending practice today." He said, reaching out a fist for Korra to bump. "Hey Korra."

Korra bumped the fist with her own. The girls took a seat opposite Bolin, who returned to his breakfast.

"So, everything went well yesterday, then?" Bolin asked, stuffing sausages into his mouth. Asami smiled, interlocking her hand with Korra's.

"Yep. Everything was perfect." Asami said. Korra giggled, leaning over to kiss Asami on the cheek. Bolin smiled a happy smile.

"Aww, you two are really cute together. I so made this happen." Bolin said. He turned to face the rest of the room. "I MADE THIS HAPPEN!" He shouted. Korra and Asami giggled at the earthbender. Korra suddenly remembered Pabu.

"Oh, Bo. Did you lose something yesterday?" Bolin looked at her with confusion, a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth. "Perhaps a little fire ferret with a green collar?" Korra added. Bolin spat his food out.

"You found Pabu?! Where?" Bolin said, his body tensing up. Korra chuckled.

"He's fine, he made his way to Air Temple Island. He's safe in my room. Naga will protect him." Korra said. Bolin looked at Asami, questioningly.

"Naga is Korra's polar husky. She's really friendly, Pabu won't be hurt." Asami said, answering Bolin's silent question. Bolin sat back and relaxed, happy that Pabu was safe. A small cough came from beside the table. All three turned to see a pretty earth kingdom girl standing at the end of the table. She had bright green eyes, smooth olive skin and short, styled black hair. She was wearing a green summer dress, with a large silver necklace over the top. She smiled at them awkwardly. Asami rose from her seat and moved over to the girl.

"Hey, Opal." Asami said, giving her a hug. "What's up?" Opal smiled at Asami.

"Oh, I was just wondering if I could sit with you guys." Opal said, in a timid little voice. Asami nodded, returning to her seat by Korra, as Opal took a seat by Bolin, who had finished his breakfast. Korra noticed that Bolin was starting to blush slightly as Opal slid into the seat next to him. She then noticed Opal blushing just as much. She nudged Asami and nodded at the two. Asami looked at the two in front of her, smiling slyly to herself.

"So, no offence, Opal, but why aren't you hanging out with the others we're usually with?" Asami asked. Korra looked at Asami, puzzled. The penny then dropped, as she realized that she had seen Opal the day before, out on the field with Asami when they had first met. Opal shuffled in her seat and looked down at the table. Asami's eyes narrowed. "What is it, Opal?"

"It's nothing, it's just… the others aren't exactly as supportive of your current relationship as I am. I think you two are cute, but they're saying some really mean things. I couldn't stay there and listen to their crap." Opal blurted out. Asami went completely stiff. Korra could feel her grip tightening around Korra's hand. Bolin's eyes darted from Asami to Opal to Korra. Asami looked over to a table of cackling girls, who Korra noticed had been turning to look at them and whisper to one another. Asami rose from her seat, and began to make her way over. Korra dashed after her, moving in front of her before she could reach them. Korra grabbed Asami's hands, moving her head so her face was level with Asami's. She looked into the deep green eyes, watching the tears slowly drip down her perfect skin. Korra leaned in and kissed Asami. After a few moments, the two broke away. Korra's smile lit up Asami's face.

"Ignore them. If they want to make fun of us, it's cus they're miserable seeing us so happy." Korra whispered to Asami. Asami nodded to her, burying her head in Korra's chest. Korra began to lead Asami back towards Opal and Bolin, who we both standing off to the side. When they were within reaching distance, Korra felt a sudden thump on the back of her head. She recoiled in pain, looking down to see a bottle of water on the floor. A table of boys began to laugh at her, high-fiving one another. Korra just saw red. She dropped into a stance, quickly bending the water out of the bottle and throwing it at them. The water collided with the face of the smug-looking leader of the group, snapping his head back. He collapsed to the floor, suddenly surrounded by his friends. Korra looked around at the rest of the cafeteria, which had once again gone silent.

"Anyone else got a problem?" Korra called out, looking around at the shocked faces. Korra began to relax, moving back towards Asami. "Come on, lets get out of here." She said, grabbing Asami's hand and leading her to the door. Bolin and Opal quickly followed after them. Korra was fuming as she led Asami out into the corridor. Asami pulled Korra back into a hug, trying her hardest to calm Korra down. She could feel Korra shaking with rage.

"Korra…" Asami started.

"It's just not fair!" Korra fumed, tears running down her face. "Why can't it just be fair! Those people have no right to judge us. Why can they just…" Asami pulled Korra back into her arms. Korra began to quietly weep into Asami's shoulder, while Asami stroked her hair, rocking her gently on the spot. Asami looked over to Bolin, silently signaling for him to help.

"In the upside, you did just smash Tahno in the face with a pretty sweet shot." Bolin said, placing a hand on Korra's shoulder. Korra pulled her head from Asami's shoulder, letting out a chuckle through the tears. She wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled Bolin and Asami into a hug.

"Thanks guys." Korra said. She looked up to see Opal standing off to the side, awkwardly fidgeting with her books in hand. Korra moved over to her. "I'm really sorry you had to see all that. Not exactly a great first impression." Korra said, placing a hand on Opal's shoulder.

"It's fine." Opal replied. "I heard all about you from Asami yesterday. In fact, I got an update every other minute as Bolin texted her more and more information." Korra spun on her heels to face Bolin, who was now whistling to himself and trying his hardest to look nonchalant. Korra crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't anything bad!" Bolin said, throwing his arms up defensively. "Plus Asami was texting me all through your date yesterday. Do you really live on Air Temple Island?" Korra watched as Bolin dodged a pen, no doubt thrown by Asami. Asami lunged towards him and began to smack his arm with her purse.

"I told you not to say anything!" She said between swings. "Dropping me in it, like that." She stopped beating Bolin, who was now rubbing his arm. Opal rushed over to him, making sure he was OK. Bolin stammered for a moment, as Opal ran her hand un and down his arm, making sure that Asami hadn't left any bruises. After a while, Bolin finally managed to get his words out.

"Besides, it's not like I told Mako." Korra's stomach turned slightly at the mention of Bolin's brother. She suddenly felt Asami's hand slip into hers, tightening slightly. Korra looked at her girlfriend, who had gone slightly white. Korra squeezed back, snapping Asami out of her trance. Opal looked at the other three with confusion and slight worry.

"What's wrong with Mako?" Opal asked. Asami, Korra and Bolin looked at one another, before Bolin turned to Opal.

"My brother didn't exactly take the knowledge that Asami is dating again very well. He was sulking in his room all night last night. If he found out that Korra, AKA the new girl, is the one Asami is seeing, it wouldn't be a pretty sight." Bolin said, looking at Opal with genuine seriousness, something neither Korra or Asami had ever seen. Opal looked over to Asami, who nodded to her.

"Was he really that bad last night?" Korra asked. Bolin sighed heavily.

"I really thought he would just have a few minutes of anger, then be fine. But he wouldn't even talk to me. Every time I tried to get him to talk or come out of his room, he would either ignore me or tell me to talk to Asami." Bolin said. It took a second for him to realize he said something he shouldn't have. Asami's grip tightened, crushing Korra's hand. Korra made a slight whimpering noise to bring Asami's attention to her python-like grip. Asami looked at Korra, then to their interlocked hands. She loosened her grip suddenly, cradling Korra's mangled hand in her own.

"Oh, spirits." Asami exclaimed. "Sorry, sweetie."

"I'm good." Korra said, checking her hand was still working before giving Asami a weak smile. Asami turned to look at Bolin and Opal. Opal was looking up at Bolin, who had gone completely still. He was staring straight into Asami's eyes. He looked like a Rabbaroo in the headlights.

"I shouldn't have said that." He whispered. Opal looked from Bolin to Asami. Asami had gone bright red. Not with embarrassment, but with pure rage.

"Where. Is. He." Asami said, through gritted teeth. Bolin pointed out of a window, towards a separate building across the courtyard. The gym. Asami took off like a bullet, marching out of a nearby door and across towards the gym. It was a few seconds before Korra fully computed what was happening, but she sprinted after Asami, closely followed by Bolin and Opal. By the time they caught up, Asami had already slammed the gym doors open and was storming past a few students towards Mako, who was currently lifting weights in the corner, surrounded by a gaggle of girls. Korra tried to pull her back, get her to leave him alone. But Asami was on the warpath, and even the well-built Korra didn't have the strength to stop her. Asami pushed her way through the girls, stopping in front of the firebender, who had now placed the weights back on their stand.

"How dare you take your anger out on Bolin!" Asami screamed. "You had no right to put him through that. He's your little brother, he looks to you for emotional support. It's not the other way round! If you have a problem with me, you come to me." Mako stood up and looked at Asami. She was still bright red with anger. He looked over her shoulder at Korra, Bolin and Opal. Bolin was fidgeting and looking down at his shoes, with Opal holding onto his arm to steady him. Korra looked back into Mako's amber eyes and saw the penny drop. He took a deep breath and stepped past Asami towards his brother. Korra noticed a drop of sweat run down Bolin's face, his eyes closing tight, as if he was waiting for a tirade of abuse. Opal herself tightened her grip on Bolin, pushing her body so it was now in front of Bolin. Korra's hands made fists, ready to strike if Mako made a move. Sure enough, he did. But it wasn't the move everyone was expecting. Mako put his arms around his brother, pulling him into a hug. Bolin's own arms dropped for a moment, taken completely by surprise, then wrapped themselves around Mako.

"I'm really sorry, Bo. I had no right to be like that." Mako said, breaking the hug. Korra noticed a tear running down Bolin's face. He wiped it away and looked at his brother, giving him a weak smile. "I was out of line." Mako continued. "I was really pissed at myself, and took it out on you. I hope you can forgive me." Bolin threw his arms back around Mako in an overly-dramatic fashion. Mako was now the one taken by surprise, not expecting Bolin to put his full weight on him. The crowd of girls made a collective aww noise, then dispersed after a sharp look from Asami. Mako pushed Bolin back onto his own feet, then pulled out of the hug.

"We're good, bro." Bolin said. "But you might have to pay for take out tonight to make it up to me." Mako laughed, putting his hand on Bolin's shoulder. Korra moved over to Asami, who was still breathing heavily from her earlier rant. She ran he fingers down Asami's arm, and into her hand. Asami looked down at her hand, noticing Korra's in hers. She gave a quick squeeze, trying to calm herself down. Mako then turned to her.

"Asami, look." He began. "I know things are bad between us, and I know its all my fault. I was the one who messed it up to begin with, and even though you tried to mend it, I just kept shooting you down. I'm really sorry, I've been an even bigger jerk to you. I wish I cold take back what I said yesterday, and I know I can't. But I hope I can at least fix it." Asami nodded slightly to him.

"I just need you to understand that I've moved on, and that I need to be the one you talk to if you've got a problem. I want us to go back to how we were. Friends who would hang out together." Mako smiled slightly and nodded to her.

"I understand. And we can go back to that, promise." Mako said. He moved towards Asami for a hug, who released Korra's hand and gave him one. They broke away, and Asami returned her hand to Korra's. Mako then turned to her.

"I know I was distant yesterday, and nowhere near hospitable, but I hope you can forgive that and we can start again." Mako said. He extended a hand to Korra. "Mako. Bolin's brother and Asami's…" He took a second, then finished, "friend". Korra shook his hand and smiled.

"Korra. Bolin and Asami's friend." Mako laughed slightly.

"It's cool, you can say girlfriend." Mako said. Both Korra and Asami when stiff, dumbfounded by what Mako had just said. He looked at the two with a small smile. "Hey, Bo has a bad habit of leaving his phone unlocked on his texts. I saw it in passing this morning." Bolin gave a small nervous chuckle.

"Oops?" He said, retracting behind Opal, who was taken by surprise as he moved her between him and the two girls. Asami and Korra looked at on another, then burst into laughter. Bolin peered around Opal, who was now bright red at his touch, and looked at them with equal amounts of confusion and fear. "What's so funny?" Bolin asked.

"You are, you moron." Asami said through her laughter. "Trust you to break it to your brother without realizing you had." Asami moved over to Bolin and hugged him, Korra following up by hugging the both of them. The two girls pulled back and beamed at Bolin, who was still trying to process what had just happened.

"C'mon." Asami said. "I know for a fact that we have a free period this morning. Let's go get some food. I'm thinking Kwong's Cuisine." The group moved towards the door, with Mako sweeping up his gym bag and shoving a water bottle into it. After waiting for a few minutes for Mako to change, the five made a move for the car park. Opal suddenly stopped dead, looking down at her phone. Bolin turned to see what was wrong, followed shortly after by the other three.

"You OK?" Bolin asked. Opal looked up at him and blushed slightly.

"I… I just realized I have a study group I should have been at half an hour ago. I really should go." Opal said. Bolin looked at her, dejected.

"Oh. OK, then." Bolin said, his voice quiet. "Maybe some other time?" Opal gave a small smile.

"Sure." She said. She gave him a quick hug, then pulled back, tucking her hair behind her left ear. She waved at the others, then quickly walked back inside, looking over her shoulder every so often. Mako moved over to Bolin to get him moving again, guiding him towards the car. Korra gave him a sly smile.

"Sooooo…" She said. "Opal. She's nice."

"Yeah…" Bolin said, dreamily. Asami gave a stifled laugh. She turned back to the car that she and Korra had arrived in that morning. Korra paused for a second.

"Uh, sweetie?" Korra said. "Your dad drove us in this morning. How are we…?" Korra was then cut off when she noticed a set of keys dangling from Asami's finger. Korra looked at her with disbelief.

"I always have a spare set, just in case." Asami said, giving Korra a cute smile. Korra giggled.

"You just got so much hotter." Korra said, moving in for a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

"You've got to be kidding, right?"

Bolin was across the table in the half-empty restaurant from Korra, staring at her, his face painting a picture of disbelief and slight mistrust. Korra was leaning back in her seat on the long bench she was sharing with her girlfriend. Her arm was around Asami, who was still studying the menu. Mako was sitting next to his brother, sipping water from a glass. Korra continued to smile at Bolin.

"I'm really not." She replied to him. "Opal totally has a thing for you. It's obvious."

"Oh, right. Now I know you're kidding." Bolin said, slumping onto the table. Asami let out a slight giggle, while Mako rubbed his temples.

"Look, bro. I don't believe you can't see it. She's always got that awkward smile on her when she's around you, plus she ignores everyone else when you're there for her to talk to." Mako said. Asami looked up from her menu.

"She doesn't stop talking about how cute you are." Asami piped up. "She keeps going on at me about how she wishes you would make a move." Bolin perked up at Asami's comment.

"Really?" He said, leaning across the table, transfixed by Asami's words. Asami put the menu on the table, crossing her hands in her lap and leaning on Korra.

"Sure." Asami said. "She looks at you the same way Korra looks at me, and vice versa. You know, that look that says 'I can spend the rest of my life with you'." Korra giggled, nuzzling her face into Asami's neck and kissing it. Asami bit her bottom lip, stopping herself from leaping onto Korra in their present company. Bolin leaned back in his chair, while Mako took another sip from his drink.

"Huh." He said. "Maybe I should ask her out." He pulled out his phone and began to furiously type. In one swift movement, Mako placed his glass on the table and snatched Bolin's phone from his hand. Bolin let out a cry of protest, but Mako simply pocketed the phone.

"You are not texting her to ask her out." Mako told his brother, speaking in the same tone Tenzin used to tell Korra something important. Korra shuddered slightly upon realizing how much like the airbender Mako just sounded. Bolin pouted at his big brother.

"I was not!" Bolin exclaimed. He turned to face Korra and Asami, both of whom we raising an eyebrow. Bolin looked down at the table. "Well, maybe I was, but I'm not gonna now. Just gimme my phone back!" Mako shook his head.

"Not till we're back at school." Mako said. "And if I find out you've asked her out in any way other than talking to her, face to face, I'll kick your ass." Bolin looked over to Korra and Asami for backup, but Korra just shook her head.

"Sorry, Bo, but he's got a point. You're on your own with this one." Korra said.

"Yep." Asami followed up. "And if _I_ find out you didn't ask her face to face, then _I'll_ kick your ass." Bolin looked back down at the table.

"Ok." He muttered, just loud enough for the rest of the table to hear. Mako gave his brother a quizzical look.

"Wait, you're fine to take me on, but as soon as Asami makes a threat, you're suddenly rolling over like a tame polar husky? What gives?" Mako said, accentuating his point by flailing his hands. Bolin looked up at Mako sheepishly.

"Asami is scarier than you are." Bolin said in a quiet voice. Mako looked at his brother in disbelief, then over to the two girls. Asami was smirking, while Korra was trying to stop herself from bursting into laughter.

"He has a point, Mako." Asami said, going back to studying her menu. "I can kick his ass. Or yours, for that matter. And if I can't, then I'll get my waterbender girlfriend to do it for me." Bolin made a hissing noise with his mouth at the remark, while Mako slumped back in his chair, pouting slightly. Asami giggled at his childlike response. Korra untangled her arm from Asami and straightened herself up.

"Right, shall we order, then?" Korra said, looking over to Asami, who was the last to decide. The heiress kept scanning the menu over and over.

"You guys order, I'll have something figured out when it gets to me." Asami said, waving a hand in their general direction, not breaking eye contact with the menu. Korra signaled to the waitress who had been hovering near them for the past half hour. The waitress sped over, putting on a huge smile. Korra and the boys ordered their food, each of them getting a "Excellent choice!" from the waitress. Asami was still staring into the menu. Korra could see a bead of sweat run down her face. Korra placed a hand on Asami's forearm, causing her to jump slightly at Korra's touch. Asami looked round, noticing the entire table staring at her.

"I'll… I'll have the chicken noodles…" Asami said in a quiet voice, not making eye contact with the waitress and thrusting her menu towards her. The bewildered waitress gingerly took the menu from Asami and walked away from the table. Korra squeezed Asami's shoulder.

"You alright?" Korra asked, tilting her head to one side. "You were sounding kinda weird." Asami looked up at Korra, gingerly smiling at her.

"I'm fine." Asami answered, sinking into Korra's chest. Korra looked over to the two brothers across the table. Both shrugged their shoulders at her, unable to say what was wrong. Korra planted a kiss on Asami's head and interlocked the fingers on their free hands.

"You know you can tell me anything." Korra said, her voice low enough for only Asami to hear. Asami sighed.

"That waitress has been asking me out for the past month. Every time she did, I made up some excuse, the last one being that I'm not dating. It's just kinda awkward, I guess. To turn up here, with a girl she's never seen on my arm."

Korra looked over to the bar, where the waitress was making drinks. She frowned slightly.

"She doesn't look annoyed or upset." Korra said, tightening the arm around Asami's shoulders. Asami looked up slightly, trying not to draw attention to herself. True to Korra's word, the waitress didn't seem at all fazed or emotional. Asami shifted in her seat, burying herself deeper into Korra's arms.

"Still makes me feel bad." Asami said. Korra pushed the hair from Asami's eyes and looked deep into them. Asami looked up into Korra's beaming face. Just looking at the young Avatar made her feel warm inside. Like nothing else could go wrong. She could feel herself blushing, and buried her head even deeper in embarrassment. Korra and Bolin giggled to themselves as the waitress came back over with their drinks. As she set them down on the table, Korra got a good look of her. Behind the grease and fraying hair, she was very pretty. Beautiful even. She had blood-red hair, obviously dyed, but it suited her. Mocha-coloured skin, with only a small beauty spot on the left side of her chin breaking her evenly clear skin. _Not as pretty as Asami, but still attractive._ The waitress finished by handing Korra her drink, looking down to the crumpled figure of Asami in Korra's lap.

"Uh, is everything ok?" the waitress asked. Korra gave Mako and Bolin a look of warning. _Don't mention anything._

"It's nothing." Korra said. Mako nodded in agreement, making himself busy with his napkin. Bolin, on the other hand, looked at the other two with confusion.

"But you guys were going on about how Asami…" Bolin got no further before Mako's hand clamped around his brother's mouth.

"…Is feeling a bit ill. I'm sure some noodle soup will clear that all up." Mako finished. Bolin looked from Korra, to Mako, to the waitress, before nodding his head in agreement. The waitress slowly looked between the four students, before shrugging to herself and walking away. Mako slowly removed his hand from Bolin's mouth, shaking it slightly to get rid of the saliva that had gathered on it. Korra raised an eyebrow.

"You are an utter moron, you know that, right?" Korra said. Bolin stared down at the table.

"Sorry." Bolin muttered. Korra began to busy herself with trying to pry Asami from her lap.

"Sweetie, the waitress is gone. Not that I don't like that you're down there, but you are starting to wind me." Korra said, running her hand through Asami's hair. Asami stirred slightly, turning her head so that her face was now visible.

"No. Comfy." Asami said, running her hand along Korra's leg, feeling the waterbender shake at her touch. Asami smiled, and lifted herself back into her seat. Korra put an arm round Asami's waist and pulled her in close. She planted a long, passionate kiss on Asami's lips, before breaking away after a few seconds. Korra watched as her girlfriend's lips chased after her own for a second or two, before realizing they were gone. The waterbender let out a little giggle at the sight of Asami in her own little world, lingering on the kiss a while longer.

"Better?" Korra asked, squeezing Asami's waist. Asami let out a slight wince, before turning to face Korra.

"Better." Asami answered, placing her forehead against Korra's and smiling. There was a small cough from across the table. The two girls looked away from each other, turning to see who had coughed. They saw Bolin digging into a plate of food and Mako with his own plate in front of him. Mako nodded to the side, indicating to the waitress standing next to them with two bowls of noodles. Asami went white as a sheet. Korra tried to stammer out a coherent sentence, trying to explain what was going on.

"It's OK, don't worry." The waitress said, putting the bowls down in front of them. "You obviously didn't want to go on a date with me. I didn't get the message after the first 10 attempts to ask you out, so it's my own fault. Besides, your girlfriend seems to be a better fit for you than some failed actress working in a restaurant."

Asami stared in silence. Korra's gaping expression mirrored Bolin's, while Mako sat with a small smirk on his face. Asami began to mouth a response for a few seconds before managing to get some words out.

"Wow…uh, thanks." Asami stammered. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you straight up, I just didn't want to hurt you." The waitress shrugged her shoulders and gave a smile, showing off rows of gleaming teeth.

"Thanks for saying that. Besides…" The waitress said, giving a sideways glance at Mako, "I think I've moved on." She turned on her heels and went back to work. Asami and Korra looked at one another and began to giggle. Mako's smirk slowly disappeared.

"What?" He asked. "What are you two laughing at? What are they laughing at, bro?" Bolin looked up from his food and shrugged his shoulders. Mako began to look around feverishly, trying to find the source of the girls' amusement. Asami shook her head slightly before digging into her food. Korra watched Mako's nervous actions for a while before staring her own meal.

15 minutes later, the food was gone and empty plates were left in their place. Asami signaled for the check. Mako was pouting to himself over the amusement his friends found in what he couldn't see. Bolin had begun to beg for his phone back, which had made its way over to Asami during the course of the meal. The waitress brought the check over, placing it in front of Mako, running a hand across his shoulder. Korra held back the laughter.

"Guys, please. I won't text her." Bolin said, his hands clasped together in a begging motion. Asami shook her head, and reached for the check.

"No deal. You get it back when you're going to lesson with Korra." Asami said, pulling several notes from her purse and putting them on the tray the bill arrived on. Bolin began to pout, mirroring his brother perfectly. Asami ripped a small part of the bill of the bottom and stood up.

"C'mon, lets get out of here." Asami said. Korra rose and delved into her pockets for some money to chip in. Asami grabbed her hand and shook her head.

"I can't let you pay for everything, all the time." Korra protested. Asami smiled at her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"There, you've paid for it." Asami said, watching Korra blush slightly. The girls then turned to the boys waiting by the door.

"Oh, yeah. This is yours, by the way." Asami said, handing Mako the piece of bill she had ripped off. Mako looked at it with a confused frown on his face. Soon enough, it changed from confusion to embarrassment. Korra looked at the upside-down piece of paper, and saw a message in elaborate handwriting. Korra saw a number too small for her read, followed by:

 _Call me, Ginger_

Mako looked over his shoulder at the waitress, who gave him a small wave and a smile. Mako went red. Asami and Korra began to laugh, and walked out to the car. Mako and Bolin swiftly followed. Bolin had a confused look on his face.

"What's happening? What's on that piece of paper?" Bolin said, trying to get his friends to talk to him.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, how'd it go?"

Korra, Asami, Mako and Bolin were sitting in the tiny living room of the brother's apartment. It had been 2 weeks since the 4 of them had had that meal, and the girls had been questioning Mako about his new admirer none stop. He had finally let slip the day before that they had a date planned for that evening. He had purposefully avoided Korra and Asami the following day, forgetting that they were supposed to be going out that night. Mako sighed heavily.

"It was fine, thank you." Mako said curtly. He stood up from his armchair and made a beeline for the kitchen, smoothing off the collar to the black shirt he was wearing. His brightly shined suit shoes clicked on the floor as he walked. Asami and Korra had claimed the sofa, Korra laying down with her head on Asami's lap. Korra had on a burgandy silk shirt, tied above her navel to make it into a crop top, along with a pair of suit trousers. Asami was wearing a short black skirt and matching fitted vest top, covered by Korra's baggy school sweater. Bolin was perched on the breakfast bar dividing the apartment's kitchen and living room, adjusting the ill fitting suit he had borrowed from his brother for the evening. He chuckled to himself, leaning back on his hands.

"C'mon, bro. You told me. They'll eventually torture you for the information. Or worse. They'll torture me for it." Bolin said. Mako breathed deeply, exhaling loudly from his nose. He turned back around to face the rest of the group assembled in his living room.

"Everything went fine. We went for dinner and a movie, she kissed me good night, and we're seeing each other again soon." Mako said, through gritted teeth.

He looked up at Asami and Korra, waiting for the onslaught of jokes and comments, only to see Korra muttering to herself as she dug a 20-yuan note from her pocket and grumpily give it to Asami, who was now looking very pleased with herself. Mako raised an eyebrow.

"What on earth are you two doing?" He asked. Asami looked up.

"Hmm? Oh, Korra and I had a bet." Asami began. "She said you would strike out with whatsherface, where as I had the utmost faith in you and bet her you would get a second date."

Mako had gone bright red, half in embarrassment, half in rage. He stormed from the room, muttering something about a cigarette. Korra chuckled to herself, while Asami began to run her fingers through Korra's hair and hum a tune. Bolin hopped off the breakfast bar and moved over to an armchair, dropping into it with an almost inaudible plop. He kicked his feet up onto the coffee table and pulled a comic from box beside him. Pabu sprinted into the room, winding his way up the armchair and Bolin, until he had found his spot on the back or the chair, next to Bolin's head. Korra was still surprised by how well Bolin had trained Pabu, and by how unflinching Bolin is around him.

"I think you should get your hair cut." Asami suddenly piped up, breaking the silence in the room. Korra looked up at her, puzzled by the sudden statement.

"But you said you like my hair long." Korra said.

"I do, it's just… I think it would look nice shorter. Maybe just down to here." Asami put a finger in Korra's neck, in line with her chin.

"I date you for 2 weeks, and you automatically think you can tell me how to dress and how to look." Korra said, playful mockery in her voice. Asami looked down at her with a coy smile.

"Who got you that shirt? The one you wear all the time and everyone says looks better than your usual grubby vests and t-shirts?" Asami said, placing a finger on Korra's chest. Korra ran her hand down the shirt, meeting Asami's hand and playing with it.

"Some-one with excellent taste, endless class, and a really hot butt." Korra said, giving her own smile. Asami leaned in and kissed Korra. In fact, they kissed for so long, Asami had to adjust her seating position to allow herself to continue.

"Please don't make out on my couch, guys, I just had it cleaned." Bolin said, not looking up from his reading. Korra and Asami broke away and looked up. Pabu was now asleep in his spot, his tail tucked under his head like a pillow. Bolin was nearing the end of his comic. Korra gave a slight cough and ran her hand through her hair, while Asami adjusted her jumper, which was now halfway up her torso thanks to Korra's busy hands. Asami then checked the time.

"What time did you say we had to be out of here?" She asked. Bolin finished his comic and dropped it on the table, now looking at the girls.

"We're meeting Opal in town at 7:30, and it's a half hour walk, so 7ish, I guess?" Bolin answered, doing the math on his fingers. Asami frowned at him slightly.

"Well, its 6:50 now." Asami said. Bolin went from calm to panicked like some-one had flipped a switch. He was suddenly rushing around the apartment, trying to find everything he needed, listing them off to himself as he went. He barreled past the girls a couple of times, and even knocked Pabu from his perch when he dove for his wallet. The fire ferret was none too pleased about being woken up mid-nap, and screeched his displeasure at his owner before running off, no doubt to finish his nap in peace. Bolin was now in the middle of the room, going through his list one last time.

"Right, wallet, money, cards, keys, phone, ID, gum… that's everything." Bolin said, tapping each pocket as he checked them off, and finishing with a smile. Korra loosened the knot on her shirt, turning it back into a normal one.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Korra asked. "About 6 foot, black hair, firebender, broods about as much as Batman?" Bolin took a moment to realize what she meant.

"Mako!" He said, making a move for the door to the roof. Korra sprinted out in front of him before he could get there.

"I'll go." She said. "The last thing we need is for you to lose something up there and we're here for another half hour. I don't think Opal would be too pleased with that, would she?" Bolin shook his head slowly, allowing himself to be lead towards the elevators down to the lobby by Asami.

"C'mon Bo. I have all of Mako's, Korra's and my things, we're gonna go down to the lobby and calm ourselves down before tonight." Asami said, in a slow, motherly tone-of-voice. She gave Korra a quick peck on the lips, before taking Bolin over to the elevator. Korra chuckled to herself as she went up the stairs to the roof. Bolin always got like this before seeing Opal. He had done for the past week. How they weren't official yet was madness, in Korra's mind, but she could hardly speak. Normal relationships don't happen instantly like hers did. Then again, she's not a normal girl. Soon enough, Korra had reached the roof, and instantly spotted Mako sitting in a deck chair, cigarette in hand. She walked over and lowered herself into the chair next to him.

"We're about to go." Korra said, leaving a pause for an answer she knew wouldn't come. She sighed slightly. "Look, I'm sorry if we made you feel awkward. We didn't mean to; we were just having fun." Mako still didn't reply, just stared into the middle distance in front of him. Korra sighed again, heavier this time. She reached across Mako and pulled a cigarette from his packet on the table by his chair. This movement disturbed him enough to snap him out of the trance he was in. Korra bent a little fire from her thumb to light it, inhaling the smoke deeply, before exhaling a large mushroom cloud of smoke. She looked at Mako, who was both puzzled and worried.

"Asami does not find out, do you hear me?" Korra said pointing at him with her cigarette. Mako raised his hands.

"Yep, loud and clear." Mako said. "I do have to ask though, why do you smoke?" He took a drag of his own cigarette as Korra exhaled again. Korra looked at the glowing embers at the end of the cigarette.

"I dunno. Guess I'm mainly a social smoker." She answered. "Dad smokes a pipe at home, and I had friends that would do it, but I never caved. I never became a smoker. Eventually, though, just standing around the second hand smoke wasn't enough. I could handle not having one if no-one around me is smoking, but as soon as I see one being smoked, I need one." Korra took another long drag, letting the flavor sit in her mouth for a few moments. She heavily exhaled, watching the smoke linger in front of her. She stubbed out the remaining embers on the floor, driving the butt into the floor with her foot. She slapped her thighs and stood up. "Right, we've gotta go. Asami and Bolin are waiting for us downstairs." Mako finished his own cigarette and followed Korra down the stairs. They made their way to the lobby in silence. They entered the elevator on the 7th floor, Korra slamming the button for the lobby. They stood in silence for a while, listening to the sound of the cogs and wires working. After a while, Mako broke the silence.

"Hey, Korra?"

Korra turned to face the firebender. She looked into his the steely, amber eyes, feeling them look into hers. Suddenly, without realizing what had happened Korra was pushed against the wall of the elevator, Mako on top of her, his lips pressing hard against hers. Korra felt lost for a moment, shocked by what was happening. Korra pushed him away with all her might. Mako was flung backwards, hitting the opposite wall with enough force to dent it. Korra spluttered, wiping her lips to get rid of the taste he had left on them. Korra stared at him in horror.

"What the hell?!" Korra screamed. "What the bloody hell was that?!" Mako stood up straight, adjusting his jacket with one hand and rubbing the back of his head with the other. He started to move closer to her, but Korra pressed herself further into the wall, raising her hands towards him in case he tried anything else.

"Korra, I…" Mako began. He was cut off by the doors opening to the lobby, presenting Korra and Mako to the congregation already there. Among them were Bolin and Asami, chatting to one another. Korra rushed out of the elevator, trying to put as much distance between herself and Mako as it was physically possible. She moved over to Asami, who had noticed her and was beaming at her. Korra grabbed Asami's hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Stall him." She muttered to Bolin on her way past. Bolin looked from Korra to Mako with a confused look before sliding his body between his brother and the two girls. Korra pulled Asami through the front door and out onto the street, pulling her into an alcove close by. Asami's smile had turned into a look of worry.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Asami asked, rubbing Korra's arm. Korra felt awful. _How could Asami be like this? So sweet and tender. If she knew what had happened._ Korra took a deep breath.

"Look, I need to tell you something." Korra said. She looked down at the floor, trying to find the words she was looking for. Asami gently lifted Korra's head with a delicate hand, giving Korra a worried smile. Korra's stomach twisted.

"It'll be fine. Just tell me." Asami said in a whisper, pulling Korra closer to her. Korra could feel Asami's breath on the neck. She bit her lip slightly. _I can't tell her. It'll kill her. There must be something I can think of._ Korra took another deep breath.

"I'm… just stressed about my birthday in a few weeks. My parents are coming to the city and I haven't said anything about you to them." Korra said. Asami giggled slightly, and eventually was laughing out loud.

"That's it? That's what you needed to pull me outside for? Sweetie, it'll be fine. From what I've heard, your parents will be fine. Trust me." Asami said. Korra felt awful. She had just lied to her girlfriend, one of the few people who she had told everything _. Well, almost everything._ Korra gave Asami a weak smile. Asami planted a small kiss on Korra's head.

"C'mon. We better go and grab the boys. We're later enough, already." Asami said, taking Korra's hand and leading her back inside. As they entered, Korra spotted Mako trying his hardest to get past Bolin, who was in the most inconvenient position as it was physically possible for a human to get into. Korra began to fall behind her girlfriend slightly, putting Asami between her and the two boys. Upon their arrival, Bolin collapsed onto the floor, his legs no longer able to take the strain. He quickly straightened up.

"Hey!" he said on his way up. "We all good? Ready to go?"

"Yep!" Asami said with a smile. She pulled on Korra's arm with her free hand, pulling her round to her side. Korra was surprised by the force with which Asami yanked her round, stumbling slightly. Korra gave a small smile to the boys. Mako was looking down at his feet, while Bolin looked between the other three, confusion adorning his face.

"Oooooooookay, then…" Bolin said, slowly. "Shall we?"

"Yes, let's. Go. Out. Now." Korra said, adding force with each word. Bolin and Mako began to make their way towards the door. Bolin was whispering something to Mako, who was simply powering towards the exit, pushing his way past a few people milling around the lobby. Asami pulled back on Korra's arm as she made a move for the exit. She gently took Korra's hands, pulling her close. Korra's heart stopped for a moment. She braced herself, expecting the worst.

"Korra, look. I know something is wrong." Asami began. Korra opened her mouth to reply, but Asami pressed a finger against her lips. "Don't think about how, I just do. I'm here for you if you want to talk about it, but I understand if you don't. Just… please don't get all weird on me."

"So, I can't get _weird_ on you at all?" Korra asked. Asami shook her head.

"At all? In any... situation?" Korra said, raising an eyebrow. Asami took a moment to think over what her girlfriend had just said. Then she realized what she meant. She broke into a fit of giggles, playfully slapping Korra's shoulder.

"Korra! That's so inappropriate!" Asami said, breaking into a smile. She looked around them, looking for anyone that could overhear them. She then pulled Korra closer, her mouth now by Korra's ear. "Maybe, if you're lucky." She kissed Korra's neck, feeling Korra's hands tighten around her own. Asami pulled back, lining her head up with Korra's. They spent a moment smiling at one another, simply enjoying each others company. Out of nowhere, a voice pierced the silence.

"Guys, we're already late! C'mon!" Bolin shouted across the lobby to them. The girls looked round at him, snapping out of their shared dreamlike state. They both gave a small giggle, before running over to him, hand in hand.

"I don't even think I want to know what's going on." Bolin said, turning round and walking back out of the door, readjusting his tie as he went.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey guys!" Opal called out, waving her arms in the air to attract their attention.

She was standing on the other side of road to the other four, outside of the club they had arranged to go to. Bolin ran across the road, almost being hit by a Satomobile on his way across. He stopped dead in-front of her, awkwardly smiling at her. Korra, Asami and Mako followed soon after, making sure they weren't in danger of being flattened by a truck like Bolin. Korra looked at the two teens in-front of her. Both had cheeks the same burgundy colour as Korra's shirt. She could feel Asami shaking with laughter. She looked over to Mako, only to find that he had disappeared inside. She frowned to herself. _I hope he's OK. I know how weird it was for me, but it must be even weirder for him. Hasn't it?_

"Korra? Korra!"

Korra looked round to Asami, just noticing she had been talking to her for the last minute or so. Korra stammered slightly. Asami raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sweetie, are you feeling OK? You look kinda pale." Asami said, raising a hand to Korra's forehead. Korra took it in her own hand before it could touch her head.

"I'm fine. Just… off in my own little world." Korra said, smiling at her girlfriend. Asami melted slightly at the sight of Korra's little smile. She pulled Korra closer to her side, holding her left arm with both hands.

"Good." Asami said. Bolin coughed to attract their attention. The two girls looked over to him, adjusting themselves slightly.

"Aaaanyway, Opal was just telling us about how we've got a VIP booth inside." Bolin said, using his hands to present Opal to them. Opal pushed her hair back behind her ear, stepping forward slightly, drawing level with Bolin.

"My mom got it for us." Opal said, "The owner owes her a favor. We shouldn't get ID'ed, but Mom said we should be careful, just in case."

"Awesome!" Korra said, her little smile turning into an enormous grin, "I've never been t a club before."

"You'll be fine." Bolin said, waving his hand at her, "Just… don't start any fights. The bouncers don't like that." Opal giggled slightly, linking her arm in Bolin's. Bolin went bright red, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, but no words escaping his lips.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Opal said, "C'mon." She pulled Bolin towards the entrance, with Korra and Asami following close behind. She looked up at the bouncer.

"We're on the list. Under Sue B?" Opal said, leaning over the clipboard in his hands. It was quickly whipped away from her sight, and drawn level with the bouncer's beady eyes. Suddenly, they were as wide as anything. The bouncer stammered as he looked from clipboard to Opal. Finally, he removed the velvet rope across the entrance, moving out of the way.

"Right this way, ma'am." He said, bowing slightly, much to Asami's amusement, and to the confusion of Korra and Bolin. Opal lead them in, taking them across the club to a booth on the far side of the room. The club was massive, decked out with Earth Nation décor, all extravagant and over the top. Korra hadn't seen this many green banners in on room. In the center of the main room was a dance floor, packed with partygoers. At the head of the dance floor was a DJ booth, with, in Korra's opinion, some kid with a stupid haircut bobbing his head to the music inside. On the other side other room was a long, stone bar, complete with bargirls in tiny black shorts and tight green shirts serving drinks. Around the edges were various tables and sofas, with the more tired partiers sitting at them, talking, laughing and, in the case of one couple in the corner, sloppily making out. Lights were strobing on-and-off, filling the room with bright colours. Korra could barely hear herself think over the booming music, which seemed to be coming from all directions. She felt herself getting pulled into the booth and sat down, Asami dropping down next to her, Bolin and Opal sat opposite them.

"Isn't this amazing?" Opal called over to Korra. Her voice seemed lost by the noise, but Korra caught what she said.

"Yeah, it's really something else!" Korra called back, looking round and smiling. She looked over to Opal, who was perched on the end of the sofa. "You look great, Opal. Where's the dress from?"

"Oh, this?" Opal said, picking up the hem of her dress. It was deep emerald in colour, the end falling just below Opal's knees. It fitted her figure well, nothing popping out like many of the other girls in the club. A halter neck held the top up, and it was finished with a black sash round her waist. "My mum got it for my last birthday. You like it?"

"It really suits you." Asami said, crossing her left leg over her right in the process. "Doesn't Opal look nice, Bo?" Bolin looked up at Asami, then looked over to Opal, who was eagerly waiting on his comment.

"Yeah." Bolin said, trying to find somewhere to look without looking weird. "It's really… green." Opal's face dropped slightly, and edged away from him slightly. A young bargirl came over to the booth, smiling from ear to ear. She was very pretty, and, physically, very attractive and fit. She took a seat between Opal and Bolin, her body pointing towards the latter.

"What can I get you all to start?" she said, looking around at the group, yet firmly keeping Bolin as her main point of interest, much to Opal's chagrin.

"I'll get a vodka and coke." Asami said, attracting the attention of the girl.

"Me, too." Korra added.

"Make it three." Opal said, her arms crossed in front of her, openly displaying her displeasure with the girl's attitude to Bolin. Bolin himself, didn't make eye-contact, instead raising four fingers, smiling weakly and looking at the girl out of the corner of his eye. The girl smiled.

"Four vodka-cokes? Sure thing! I'll be right back." She said, rising from her seat, running a hand across Bolin's shoulder as she left for the bar. Bolin stared down at the floor, fidgeting in his seat, trying to ignore the dagger-eyes Opal was giving him. The music dropped in volume for a moment, as if to highlight the situation. Korra and Asami looked to one another, then back to the two in front of them. Asami leaned forward.

"Bo, don't worry, it's just a way of getting people to pay for more drinks. They send over their prettiest girl to hit on the blokes, getting them to spend more on drinks." She said, putting a hand on his own, which were twisted together. He looked up.

"Really?" he said.

"Really." Asami answered, leaning back into her seat. "Just ignore it. Or make out with Opal when she comes back, that'll make her stop."

Asami's comment made both Opal and Bolin snap out of their little moods, both of them staring at Asami with gaping mouths. Korra saw Asami smirk slightly, crossing her legs and placing her hands on her knees. Korra chuckled to herself.

"Asami! You said you wouldn't talk about my crush on Bo… I mean…" Opal whined, stopping herself when she realized she's said too much. She turned to face Bolin, awkwardly smiling at him. Both of them had returned to that same shade of burgundy. Bolin stared down at his hands.

"You… have a crush on me?" Bolin said. Korra and Asami held their breath, waiting for the outcome. Opal shrugged slightly, looking off to the dance floor behind.

"Well… yeah, kinda." Opal said, just as awkwardly as Bolin had. Korra couldn't hold back the serious case of the giggles she had contracted. She burst into hysterical laughter, thankfully drowned out by the loud music. Asami squeezed Korra's leg, trying to get her to calm down. Suddenly, the bargirl had reappeared with a silver tray, upon which were 4 drinks. She placed the tray on the table and started to hand them out, finishing with Bolin.

"Last, but in no way least." She said, giving him a cheeky wink. Suddenly, everything happened at once. Opal had pushed the girl away from Bolin and launched herself on top of him, their lips colliding with force. The girl fell backwards towards the dance floor, colliding with a bewildered Mako who was making his way up the steps to the booth. Upon impact, the firebender and the bargirl fell back onto the dance floor, narrowly missing other party goers and falling into a heap on the floor. Korra and Asami had to dodge the flailing legs and feet of the two opposite them, with Opal's heel nearly taking out Asami's eye. Mako pulled both himself and the bargirl from the floor, checking her for any injuries. She stormed off, heading back to the bar, muttering obscenities under her breath. Mako made his way into the booth, his eyes on the forms of his brother and Opal writhing on the sofa opposite. He took a seat next to Korra, who shimmied her way along the sofa towards Asami, who was still watching Bolin and Opal in amazement.

"I don't think I want to know." Mako said, his eyes not leaving the sight in front of him.

"Trust me, you don't." Asami said. She broke from her stare, turning to look at Mako. "Where have you been, by the way? You just disappeared."

"I've needed the toilet." Mako said, shrugging and reaching for his brother's drink. He took a sip, looking up at Korra and Asami, both of whom were staring at him in disbelief. "What?" he said, looking from one to the other. "He's not gonna need it." Both Korra and Asami burst into laughter, followed soon by Mako. Bolin and Opal finally came up for air after a rather long session of passionate kissing.

"What's going on? Why are you laughing?" Bolin asked, Opal adjusting herself and sliding into the spot next to him. She began to wipe some of the lipstick from his face and neck. Bolin looked down at the table and frowned. "Where's my drink?"

"No idea." Korra said, raising her own to her lips and draining the glass in one great gulp. She slammed her down glass on the table, slapping her thigh and standing as she did. "I'll go get you another. Actually, I'll get all of us drinks." A small cheer came from round the table. Mako stood as Korra left the booth.

"I'll help carry them." He said, jogging after Korra. The two crossed the room, going around the edge of the dance floor to ensure they don't cause any problems. They arrived at the bar, immediately getting the attention of a barman.

"What can I get ya?" He asked, leaning on the bar.

"5 vodka-cokes and a round of shots." Korra said, holding out a 20-yuan note.

"What shot?"

"Whatever's cheap."

The barman raised any eyebrow to Mako, who shrugged in response. He took the note and busied himself with the drinks. Korra turned to look back at the people dancing, leaning back on the bar, Mako taking a seat on a bar stool next to her.

"We need to talk." He said, looking directly at her. Korra didn't look at him.

"No, we don't." She responded. "You need to accept that I'm not into you, or any guys, and that I'm very happy with Asami. And that she'll break your spine if she finds out what happened." Mako looked taken aback by Korra's words.

"Ok." He said, slowly. "Accepted. Look, stuff is really messed up for me at the moment. I dunno why I kissed you." Korra swung round to look at him, seriousness in her eyes.

"But you did. And there in lies the problem. Asami. Cannot. Find out." Korra said, pointing a finger at his chest every time she spoke a word. She turned back to watch the dancers. "I just want a night where I don't have to worry about anything. No problems, no fears. Just… letting go."

"Alright, Elsa, calm down." Mako said, joining her in observing the rest of the room. "Everything's fine. It won't happen again, and as long as we don't get too drunk, tonight will be fine. By the way, are you and Asami crashing at ours tonight?"

"I think so, why?"

"Just checking." Korra cracked a small grin and pointed one of the dancers out.

"Look at that one." She said. "He seriously needs to learn some hand-eye coordination. He's nearly had at least three people's eyes out, flailing his arms like that." Mako looked into the crowd and spotted the person she was taking about. He chuckled at the absurd sight.

"We're cool, then?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're cool." Korra said. The barman slammed two trays of drinks into the bar, making both of them jump. They swung round, seeing the extent of the 20 yuans Korra had given him. Along side the 5 vodka-cokes, there were around 30 shots, all pale blue in colour. He dropped a few coins into Korra's hand and moved over to another customer. Korra and Mako started to laugh, taking the trays back over to the booth, dodging the flailing extremities of other people on the way. They got reached the booth, and placed the trays on the table. Bolin's eyes widened in surprise. Opal and Asami stopped their conversation, gaping what Korra had bought.

"Now, it's a party." Korra said, handing out shots to the others, finishing with herself and Asami. She dropped back into her spot on the sofa, running a hand down her girlfriend's back.

"I never had you pinned as a wild partier." Asami said, sliding closer to Korra as she spoke. She ran a hand along Korra's thigh, feeling her tense up under her touch. Korra planted a kiss on Asami's neck.

"You haven't seen anything yet."


	12. Chapter 12

Asami was woken by the light of the new morning shining through the window of the brother's apartment. She sat up from the sofa she had spent the night on, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked down to the crumpled form of Korra, who was currently snoring loud enough to drown out the noise of the morning traffic on the road outside. Asami smiled. She still found it amusing how much like a child Korra was, even when she didn't realize it. She wiped the line of drool from the side of Korra's mouth, accidentally waking her at the same time. Korra snorted, her eyes snapping open and her body juddering with the slight shock of being woken.

"Whu… what's happening?" Korra said, her voice heavy. Asami leaned down and pecked Korra on the cheek.

"Nothing, sweetie. You just had something on your face, so I wiped it off." Asami said, smiling down at the young Avatar.

"Thanks, babe." Korra said, rubbing her eyes, "What time is it?". Asami reached over to the coffee table for her phone, clicking it on.

"9:30." She said, busying herself with the various emails and messages she had missed overnight. Korra groaned.

"On a Saturday?! What's wrong with you, how can you be awake this early?" Korra said, rolling over to face the back of the sofa seat, taking the blanket they had been under with her.

Asami stood up and stretched, clicking her back in the process. She heard Korra shudder under the blanket. Korra never had liked it when Asami clicked any of her joints, said it made her feel 'all weird and gooey'. Asami picked up Korra's hoodie from the floor, pulling it over her bra and shorts to keep her warm due to Korra's claim over the blanket. She made her way over to the kitchen and began to make coffee for the two of them. As it began to brew, she looked out over the mess the five of them had left the apartment in the night before. Clothes we strewn on the floor, various wallets, phones, keys and other knick-knacks were on every surface available. Asami opened a cupboard and pulled out two mugs, putting sugar in one and milk in the other. She poured coffee into both and gave them a quick stir. As the spoon she was using touched the counter, she felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her, followed very swiftly with a kiss to her neck. Korra settled her head on Asami's shoulder.

"I'm cold." Korra said, her pout just within Asami's line-of-sight. Asami giggled and turned around to face Korra, planting a long kiss on her lips. Korra's kept her eyes shut even after the kiss broke, smiling to herself. "OK, I'm good."

"Good. Coffee?" Asami said, raising the sugared coffee to Korra's lips for her.

Korra's smile broadened as she took the mug from her girlfriend, sipping at it as she moved back over to the living room. She pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms, then delved into her bag and pulled out a packet of cigarettes, removing one from the packet and placing it between her lips as she rummaged around for her lighter. She stopped dead, realizing what she was doing in who's presence. Her fears were confirmed when Asami gave an unconvincing cough. Korra knew that cough. It was Asami's 'I'm right here and rather annoyed at you' cough. Korra had never been on the receiving end of that cough. She turned slowly, taking the cigarette from her mouth as she went. The sight she was greeted with was completely unexpected. Asami standing over her, mug in one hand and a lighter in the other, a small smile on her face. Korra's mouth dropped slightly.

"You left it in your hoodie." Asami said, reaching over to the now open pack of cigarettes and taking on for herself. Korra didn't speak. She didn't even move; in case it was some kind of trap. She turned her head very slowly to face Asami, who was now pulling a pair of tracksuit bottoms on and grabbing her shoes. After pulling on both shoes, Asami turned to face Korra. "Come on, then. Don't forget your coffee."

"This is some kind of trap." Korra said, raising a finger. "You hate smoking. You told me yourself, you hate it with a passion."

"My DAD hates smoking, so I say that in front of him or other people so I don't get in trouble. But I do manage to sneak one, every so often. And seeing as I'm not seeing him till tomorrow, I think I'm safe."

Korra waited for a second, processing the information, before leaping to her feet, pulling on Asami's sweater and her boots, before grabbing Asami's hand and leading her to the roof. Asami was giggling all the way up, telling Korra to clam down. They only stopped when they had got to the roof. Korra very quickly lit her cigarette, taking in the smoke with a deep breath, exhaling it soon after. Asami began to light her own. Korra picked up both mugs and placed them on the small garden table the boys had brought up to the roof when they moved in. She looped her arm around Asami's waist and pulled her in, so they were side-by-side, looking out over the city.

"You're not supposed to smoke." Korra said, a hint of disbelief still in her voice. "You're a good girl, a brainiac, an honor student, a high-society lady. You're supposed to be clean cut and well-behaved, not smoking. Or drinking in clubs, for that matter." Asami chuckled at Korra.

"Well, you're supposed to be the link between our world and that of the spirits. Surely you need to be as clean and pure as it gets." Asami said, raising an eyebrow to Korra. Korra pouted slightly.

"No fair. You can't bring up the Avatar thing, that's not allowed." Korra said, sulking slightly before taking another drag of her cigarette.

"Says who?!" Asami demanded.

"Says me!" Korra replied. "And I'm the Avatar, so what I say, goes."

"Oh, yeah? And what do you say, O mighty Avatar?"

Korra turned her head slightly and began planting kisses up Asami's neck.

"I say," Korra began, "That you are the hottest, sweetest, most intelligent, most amazing girlfriend anyone could ask for. And you're all mine." Korra finished with a kiss to Asami's cheek, before leaning her head on her shoulder. Asami pulled Korra in closer, feeling her warmth against her own body. Asami took a drag from her cigarette, blowing out rings with the smoke.

"Well, if the Avatar says so, then it must be true." Asami said. She reached over Korra's body to the table, picking up her coffee and taking a sip. They spent a moment just enjoying each other's company, no talking or kissing, just standing there, looking out over the vast skyline of Republic City as they smoked.

"So…" Korra said, breaking the silence, "How much of last night do you remember? Cus I can get to leaving the club, then I'm blank."

"Not much." Asami said with a frown, "I think I can remember getting back to the apartment with Bo and Opal, but it's all fuzzy after that." It took a few moments for the girls to realize fully what she had said, before the penny dropped with an almost audible clang. They both looked at one another, mouths gaping with shock.

"You don't think…" Korra started, before her words trailed off into small incomprehensible noises.

"No. Bo and Opal are smarter than that. Aren't they?" Asami said, equally as confused as Korra was.

"They did have a lot to drink last night." Korra said. A second or two past before both of them went running down the stairs, back to the apartment, leaving the two mugs behind. They burst through the front door and scrambled over the various pieces of debris strewn across the floor, before coming to a halt in front of Bolin's room. The door was slightly ajar, leaving a small gap for them to peer through. Korra bent down and slowly looked into the room.

"What do you see?" Asami asked in a whisper, tentatively leaning over her.

"Nothing much." Korra replied, her voice just as quiet as Asami's. "Stacks of comic books, piles of clothes all over the floor, cardboard boxes, old dinner plates. Man, Bo really needs to tidy up in there." Korra paused for a moment as she moved herself around to see more of the room. "Wait, I see the bed! It's…"

"It's what?!" Asami asked, her voice urgent, yet still hushed. Korra moved away from the door and turned to face Asami.

"It's empty." Korra said, disbelief thick in her voice. "There's no-one there. Not even Pabu."

Asami pushed Korra out of the way to get a look for herself. Sure enough, the room was void of all life. Asami stepped back, staring at the door to Bolin's room, her face a picture of confusion.

"If they're not there, where are they?" She wondered aloud.

"Morning, guys."

Korra and Asami both jumped a foot into the air. They turned around to see Opal standing behind them, one of Bolin's old pro-bending shirts hanging from her petite figure. She had a mug of tea in hand and was leaning against the wall of the corridor leading to the living room. Korra and Asami were staring in shock at the figure before them. Opal's expression became one of concern.

"Are you two alright?" She asked. Korra swallowed.

"Yeah, we're fine. We were… we were… um…" Korra stammered out in response. She couldn't come up with a reasonable answer, and Asami was no help. She was simply gaping at Opal, not moving, not making a sound.

"Right… well, Bo's making breakfast if you're hungry." Opal said. "Better hurry up though, or he'll have had your portions before you get there." She turned on the spot and padded back into the living room. Korra and Asami looked at one another.

"How did we not see them?!" Korra asked, shock still rife in her voice.

"I…I don't know." Asami stammered. "We must have completely blanked them on our way back in." The two of them slowly made their way into the living room, turning the corner from the corridor to the main apartment. Sure enough, over the counter from the living room to the kitchen, they saw Bolin, humming to himself as he cooked. He was still in his pajamas, with no shirt on, with Opal perched on the counter beside him, legs crossed as she drank her tea and read a newspaper. Bolin looked up from the stove to see Korra and Asami enter the room.

"Ah! They you are. I was wondering where you had run off to." He said, a smile across his face, "Bacon and eggs?". Both Korra and Asami slowly nodded in unison, still staring at the site before them with uncertainty.

"Oooooooookay, then." Bolin said, slightly creeped out by the staring. He began to plate up bacon and scrambled egg, laying out 4 servings, one slightly larger than the others. _No doubt Bolin's_ , Korra thought to herself. Asami and Korra sat down at the dinner table, while Opal began to lay out cutlery.

"Anyone want a drink?" Opal asked, looking over to Asami and Korra.

"Coffee, please." Korra answered. "Sugar, no milk."

"Orange juice for me." Asami followed up.

"No more orange juice." Bolin's voice rang from the kitchen, his back to the rest of the room. "Mako had it all yesterday. Apple ok with you?"

"Yeah, apple's fine." Asami said. Opal finished with the table and went back into the kitchen. She pecked Bolin on the cheek as she went. Korra looked over to Asami.

"What the fu…" Korra mouthed, making no sound, yet overly elaborating the movement of her mouth for Asami to see. Asami was still gaping, but her mouth was now an open smile.

"So… I'm guessing you two had fun last night, huh?" Asami said, calling through to the kitchen. Bolin's head popped up from behind the counter.

"Oh, yeah!" He said. "The music, the drinks, the dancing. It was awesome! Thanks so much for coming out with us last night, guys. Wouldn't have been the same without you." Opal shook her head as she approached the table with the drinks.

"Trust him not to get it." Opal whispered to the girls, placing a coffee in front of Korra, and a glass of apple juice before Asami. "I'll tell you about it later."

"Please, spirits, don't." Korra said, shuddering slightly at the thought of what happened after herself and Asami had passed out on the sofa. Opal giggled and took a seat, as Asami took a sip of her juice.

"Opal?" Asami asked. Opal acknowledged Asami's question with a small noise as she took another sip of her tea.

"Please tell me you're wearing underwear."

Opal took a moment before rising from her seat and moving back towards Bolin's room, saying nothing as she left. Both Asami and Korra shuddered with discomfort. Bolin brought the food over to the table, just as Opal returned, now wearing what Korra guessed was a spare pair of Bolin's jogging bottoms. Bolin had really out done himself. Bacon, scrambled eggs, sausages, fried tomatoes, fried mushrooms and toast. All four of them began to eat, both Bolin and Korra wolfing it down as Opal and Asami carefully ate. Within 10 minutes both Bolin and Korra were sitting before empty plates, while the other two girls we still making their way through the layers of food Bolin had prepared for them. Soon enough, though, everyone was finished.

"So," Bolin began, as he started to clear away plates, "what has everyone got planned for today?"

"Well, Korra and I are heading over to Air Temple Island later." Asami said. "Tenzin invited us to lunch."

"Awesome." Bolin said, his words emanating awe. "I wish I could go to Air Temple Island. I bet it's all cool and spiritual, with, like, hovering monks and awesome statues and stuff."

"Well, if you want, I can ask Tenzin if you can come, too." Korra said, leaning back in her chair. Bolin stopped in his tracks, staring at Korra.

"Can you?! That would be awesome! Oh, please do, please, please, pleeeeeeeease!" He said, dramatically dropping to his knees and clasping his hands together before Korra. Korra looked over to Opal.

"You wanna come too? I'm sure they'll be fine with it." She said. Opal squirmed in her seat.

"I dunno. I don't wanna be a pain…" Opal said, averting her gaze and rubbing the back of her neck. Asami leaned over and placed a hand on Opal's free one.

"It'll be fine. Tenzin's really nice, and the kids love meeting new people." Asami said, he voice warm and motherly. Opal looked at Asami, then over to Korra, who was smiling at her.

"Ok, as long as my mom says I can. I'm supposed to be meeting her and my brothers for lunch, but I'll ask if I can bail." Opal said, her smile now mirroring Korra's. Bolin finished clearing the table and took his seat again.

"We could even invite the brood-master general along." Korra said, raising an eyebrow. The rest of the table giggled at her comment.

"Speaking of, where is Mako?" Asami said. "I can't remember him coming home with us."

"Me neither." Opal said, her voice slightly trembling with worry. Bolin leaned back in his chair, placing both hands behind his head.

"Relax. He's probably just waking up in some stranger's bed, trying to find all his stuff and bail. He'll call soon enough." Bolin said. As if on cue, the landline began to ring. Bolin hopped up from his seat and answered it.

"Y'ello… Yes, this is he..." Bolin said, as calm as ever. His next words, however, all began to drip with worry and panic. "What?... Is he OK?... Sure, I'll be down in a bit… Thank you so much for calling…OK, bye." He hung up, staring straight ahead for a few moments, before barreling into his room. The girls looked at one another, confused.

"Bolin? Bo, what's wrong?" Opal called out, leaving her chair and moving towards his room. Bolin then marched out of his room, fully clothed, and began searching the living room for his belongings.

"It's Mako. He was in a strange bed, unfortunately it was a prison cell. He's been arrested." Bolin said, his voice now serious. Korra had never seen him like this. Every ounce of casual fun that made up the majority of Bolin's personality was gone.

"What?!" Asami said, standing as she spoke. "What for?"

"He got in a fight, apparently." Bolin said, now pulling on a pair of trainers. "Some guy swung for him, now he's in a hospital with third degree burns. Why would he do this? He could be kicked out of school, or even sentenced to jail time for this!" His voice was starting to falter, as if he was on the brink of bursting into tears. Korra moved over to Bolin, placing both hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look at her. She looked into his bright green eyes. Only they weren't bright anymore. A combination of tears and stress had very rapidly drained the life and vibrancy from them.

"Bo, you need to calm down." Korra said, her voice calm, yet authorative. "We'll get dressed, go down to the precinct with you and get this sorted out. I'll call Tenzin on the way, see if he can do anything. But if you stress out, things will just get worse." Bolin nodded slowly, his breathing now rapid. _No doubt from the adrenaline running round his body_ , Korra thought.

"We can take my car." Asami said, as she pulled on a pair of pants. Korra swapped he pajama bottoms for jeans, and Opal ran into Bolin's room to get changed. A few minute later, all four of them were running down the hall to the elevator. As soon as they entered, Korra slammed the button for the garage beneath the apartment block. Very nervously, they waited for the elevator to make its descent. Bolin was fidgeting with the zipper on his jacket, only stopped when Opal took his hand. She gave him a weak smile, rubbing his arm with her free hand. As soon as the doors opened, they made a sprint for the car.


	13. Chapter 13

The waiting room in the R.C.P.D downtown precinct was almost too clean. The walls and floors were the same clinical cream colour, with the occasional public service poster informing civilians to 'be careful while in crowded public places', or about the dangers of drug abuse. Everything was in a specific place and position, from the collection of chairs and coffee tables for visitors to use, down to the water cooler and magazines in a rack by the far wall, next to the front desk. Behind said desk was a bored looking sergeant, leaning on his hand while reading a book instead of doing the work he should have been doing. A few officers were milling around the area, doing just enough to make it look like they were busy. The entire experience the room gave seemed to be designed to make people complacent and less trouble for the officers on duty.

It had been an hour since the four of them had rushed into the waiting room and hurriedly spoken to the desk sergeant. Now, Bolin, Asami and Opal had been sitting on the hard wooden chairs facing a wall with increasing boredom for the past 50 minutes. Korra had left a few minutes ago, saying something about 'making a call' as she left. Bolin had his head in his hands, his stress simply building as he waited. Opal was running a hand down his back to calm him, while Asami was rummaging through her purse. After a few moments and some muttered swears, she pulled out a pack of mints, exclaiming with victory when she did. She popped a couple into her hand and offered them to Bolin, who simply shook his head.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Bolin muttered, his head remaining where it was. Asami frowned at him.

"Just have one, it'll make you feel better. You always get moody without food." Asami said, waving her hand in front of Bolin's face. He looked up at the mints, gingerly taking one and putting it in his mouth. Asami leaned across to Opal, now offering her the same. Opal gratefully took the mint, placing it delicately into the back of her mouth. She then linked her arm with Bolin's, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Bo." Opal said. "Your brother will be out in no time, just watch."

At that exact moment, Korra strode into the waiting room and over to the other three. She dropped into the seat next to Asami, sinking back into it and letting out a heavy sigh. She straightened up and turned to face the others.

"So I talked to Tenzin," Korra said, "He says that your brother shouldn't be held for this long if it was self-defense. Apparently, its not the first time the cops in this precinct have trumped up charges for the hell of it. Actually, I'm pretty sure he was as angry about this as you are, Bo." Bolin looked up at her. His face reminded Korra of how Naga looked at her when she took her chew-toy from her as a puppy.

"Probably not for the same reason, though." Korra finished, leaning back slightly. As Bolin looked back down at the floor, Asami squeezed Korra's hand, but didn't look at her.

"Sweetie, get to the point." Asami said, her voice sweet, yet impatient.

"Right, sorry." Korra said, giving Bolin a weak smile. "Tenzin's on his way down now. He said he'll sort everything out, he just needs a bit of time and for us not to cause trouble." Opal and Asami both looked over at Korra, confused looks on their faces.

"I'm pretty sure the last part was aimed at me. I can get a bit… shouty… when things take too long." Korra finished. She looked over at Bolin who hadn't moved an inch since she'd started talking. She leaned over Asami, taking Bolin's hand and giving it a squeeze. Bolin looked up at Korra, giving her the same puppy-dog expression as before. Korra's smile strengthened into one of warmth and comfort.

"Everything will be OK." Asami said, running a hand over Bolin's shoulder. "Tenzin will make sure Mako is released, and everything will go back to normal."

"I should have been there." Bolin said. It was the first time he'd spoken since he'd talked to the desk sergeant an hour earlier. His voice was small, timid. All traces of his usual, up-beat self were gone.

"What do you mean?" Opal asked.

"I should have been with Mako last night." Bolin said, slightly louder this time. He straightened up, still staring at the floor. "If I was there, he wouldn't have got in a fight. He wouldn't be in this mess. It's all my fault, I just let him go off on his own." He dropped his head back into his hands, letting out a moan.

"You don't know that." Asami said. "If you were there as well, it could have been worse. Both of you could be in there instead of just him. We don't know how much trouble he's in, either. If we just wait for a moment…". But before Asami had finished her sentence, the double doors to the street burst open, and in strode Tenzin, clad in his air acolyte robes. Korra rose from her seat and walked over to him.

"Thanks for coming, Tenzin. You're really helping us out." Korra said, but Tenzin ignored her, making his way to the desk sergeant, who had either not noticed his entrance, or simply didn't care. Tenzin drew level with the desk and stood for a moment, waiting for the officer to notice him. He didn't. Instead he kept reading his book, ignoring the man stood before him. Tenzin let out a cough, trying to attract his attention.

"We're real busy at the moment," The desk sergeant said, still not looking up, "If you take a seat, some-one will be with you shortly." His voice was long, droning and bored.

"You have a young man in your custody. Mako. I want him released this instant." Tenzin said, his voice sharp and authorative.

"Look, pal, I said we're…" The sergeant looked up from his book, annoyed at being disturbed. But his sentence trailed off and his face dropped as he saw who was looming over him. Tenzin raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" He asked, "You're what?"

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't just release him." The sergeant said, his voice now quivering. "He assaulted someone, they're in the hospital. He's looking at maybe 2 years in jail, definitely expulsion from school." Korra saw Bolin go white out of the corner of her eye. But all attention was on Tenzin.

"I assume you have evidence of this alleged attack? Witnesses and the like?" Tenzin said, his arms folded in front of his chest.

"Well… not witnesses per say…" The sergeant began, as he rummaged through the papers littering his desk.

"I thought not." Tenzin said. He leaned closer, his face now inches from the sergeant's. His voice went quiet, but Korra could just hear his words. "Now you listen to me. You will release that boy right now, dropping all charges, and I will forget that you arrested some-one under the age of 18 without proper evidence, and without contacting a legal guardian or representative, which, seeing as Mr. Mako has neither, would be a member of the city council, such as myself. And If I even hear a whisper about any officer within this precinct performing such an arrest again, it will be on your head, understand?"

Tenzin was now close enough to feel the sergeant's breathing, which had sped up rapidly. Both Korra and Bolin were gaping at the site before them, with Asami and Opal speechless next to them. The sergeant nodded slowly, rising from his seat and scurrying through a door leading to the holding cells. Tenzin straightened up, adjusting his robes and stroking his beard. He turned back to the four teens, all of whom were staring directly at him, and walked over to them.

"Asami, so wonderful to see you again." Tenzin said, his voice now warm and fatherly. "I hope you're still coming to lunch; Pema seems to have gone into overdrive with the food again. Always seems to happen when we have guests." Asami stopped staring, finally coming to her senses thanks to a quick hand squeeze from Korra.

"Oh, yes." Asami said, unconvincingly laughing. "Sorry, it's just… I've never seen anyone like that before, it was scary." Tenzin chuckled to himself.

"I get it from my mother, unfortunately." He said, pulling Asami in for a hug. "My brother got her bravery, my sister her kindness. By the time it came round to me, there wasn't much else for me to inherit." Tenzin turned his attention to Bolin and Opal, the latter of which was trying to get the former to stop staring. "I'm guessing that you must be Opal."

"Yes," Opal said, cautiously shaking the hand Tenzin had extended. "How do you…?"

"Your mother often speaks of you and your brothers when I see her." Tenzin said. "Though, I must admit that you really are a dark horse. The only member of the Beifong family, other than your father and eldest brother, not to be an earth-bender; It's rather interesting, if you don't mind me saying." It was this comment that got Bolin to stop staring at Tenzin, but only due to how he was now staring at Opal, who had go slightly red at the mention of her family name.

"You're a Beifong!?" Bolin said, half shocked and half excited. "As in Toph Beifong? The greatest living earthbender?"

"And from the loud voice, and general fangirling, I take it this is Bolin." Tenzin said, a small smirk playing across his face.

"Yeah, you would be correct." Korra said, standing next to Tenzin. She looked up at him as Bolin continued to ask Opal various questions about her family, with Asami trying to calm him down. "Thanks so much for helping us out. I'm sorry I disturbed you during meditation."

"That's alright, Korra." Tenzin said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I've been meaning to sort this place out for a long time, but never got round to it. In a way, we helped each other out. Next time, though, make sure no-one gets arrested."

"I will." Korra said, her face lighting up. "Hey, now you're here, I have to ask. Can Opal, Bolin and Mako come over for lunch with us? 'Cause I kinda said they could." Tenzin's face dropped into a small frown, and he sighed to himself.

"I guess it could be arranged." Tenzin said slowly, stroking his beard. "Just make sure you're all at Air Temple Island before noon. I'll have everything sorted with security by then." Korra smile dropped into a frown, as Tenzin began towards the exit.

"Why before noon? Security doesn't rotate till 3." Korra asked. Tenzin turned back to look at her from the doorway.

"It's not security you should worry about if you're late." He said. "It's what Pema will do to you." Korra smiled to herself as he left the building, turning back round to face the others. As luck would have it, it was at this moment that Mako was brought out by an officer, stuffing personal belongings back into his pockets as he went. No sooner had he taken a few steps towards the group, Bolin had flung himself onto his brother.

"BRO!" Bolin cried out, gripping him in a tight hug. "I was so worried! I'm so glad you're okay! I was scared you were gonna go to jail!" Mako managed pulled himself from his brother's grip, placing both hands on Bolin's shoulders to calm him down.

"I get it Bo; You were a cavalcade of emotions." Mako said. He proceeded to hug the other three, finishing with Korra, before slinging his arm around his brother's shoulders and making for the exit.

"So, why don't you guys tell me what happened last night." Mako said. "Because I remember nothing."


	14. Chapter 14

Another week had passed, and everything was well with Korra and Asami. Over the week, they had been on several dates, spent time with Mako, Bolin and Opal, had dinner with both Hiroshi at the Sato Estate, and Tenzin and Pema on Air Temple Island. Korra's spare time outside of school and training had been taken up with Pro-Bending training with the brothers and spending girl time with Asami and Opal. The day before, they had spent the afternoon clothes shopping, an experience Korra had never had in her life. Several hours of sitting in boutiques, assuring Asami that she looked fine in everything she tried on., and complaining about how Bolin had escaped from this. Asami had made Korra get a dress for meeting her parents, who were arriving later that day. Stressed didn't cover it. Korra was worried about everything, but how they would react to Korra's relationship with Asami was the biggest concern. No matter how much Asami, Tenzin and everyone else assured her everything would be fine, she couldn't stop worrying. Everything seemed like too much at the moment.

Korra was lying on her bed in her room, with Naga spread across her legs. She was gently rubbing the polar husky's belly, feeling her vibrate beneath her her hand. In the other hand, Korra held a history textbook, preparing herself for the test the following week. As she read the same passage on the fall of Ba Sing Se for the 7th time in a row, she let the book drop to the floor out of boredom, throwing her head back and moaning to herself. The book crashed to the floor with such force, Naga jumped up from Korra's lap and ran across the room, winding Korra in the process. She sat bolt upright, rubbing her bruised stomach and remembering the stone disc that Bolin had hit her with a few days before at training. She smiled to herself, remembering his panicked expression when she had gone down, his 3 hours of apologizing to both her and Asami. _Probably thought we were gonna beat the snot out of him._ She chuckled and threw herself back onto her bed, laying in a starfish position across the white sheets that adorned it. She ran a hand through her hair, finding the freshly cut ends by her neck. It still felt weird, she'd never had her hair this short. She remembered Opal taking her to the salon earlier that week, how she begged her not to make her go in.

"You'll look so cute, though." Opal said, standing beside her as they walked through the front door to the modern-looking salon. "Besides, we never do anything, just the two of us. Either Asami or Bolin is always there. And as much as I love them both, I do need some time off with someone a little more relaxed."

"I've never had my hair cut in a salon before!" Korra complained, sulking slightly. "It's always just been left to grow. What if something goes wrong, my parents are here for my birthday this weekend!" Opal ran a hand down Korra's arm, calming her.

"It'll be fine." She said, smiling warmly. "Besides, a new cut is just what you'll want for your birthday. Ooh, and a new dress! We can go with Asami later this week! I know this amazing little place you'll love." Korra sighed to herself, accepting defeat and allowing herself to be led to a chair. She never liked random people touching her in anyway. It was probably the years of training coming into action. It was a miracle that Korra hadn't punched the girl cutting her hair in the face.

She ran her hand across the small burn behind her left ear, thinking back how the straighteners had slipped her neck. She still felt tense each time she touched it. She used to love Asami running her hand behind her ear, but now it stings slightly every time she feels one of her slender fingers run over the tiny scar. It felt weird. Not bad, but weird.

She remembered the first time it happened. They were sitting in Asami's room after Korra had got her hair cut. Korra was laying back into her girlfriend's lap, letting her play with the new haircut. Asami ran her fingers through Korra's hair, feeling her squirm in her lap. She moved down Korra's neck, her hands behind her ears. As a single finger ran across the scar, Asami frowned slightly. She explored for a few more seconds, before hearing Korra wince and fidget. Asami retracted slightly, her hands now moving to Korra's arms.

"Sweetie?" Asami started, "What's that behind your ear?" Korra was silent for a moment, before answering,

"It's nothing. Don't worry." Asami leaned across Korra, placing her head on the waterbender's left shoulder, putting her arms around Korra's waist and linking her fingers, ensuring that she couldn't escape. She kissed Korra on the neck, feeling her tense up as lips connected with flesh.

"You know I won't drop this," Asami whispered into Korra's ear, "So you might as well get it over with." Korra shuffled awkwardly, trying to escape Asami's hold. But her grip was too tight. "C'mon, I won't be mad." Asami said, mockingly whining and pouting. Korra sighed.

"I moved when my hair was being straightened, and I got burned. Literally." Korra said, her voice low and muffled. She plunged her head into Asami's arms, covering her face. Asami was silent for a few seconds processing what Korra had just said. Then she retracted from her girlfriend, letting go and rolling backwards towards the pillows at the head of the bed. Korra looked up to see Asami in a fit of giggles, rolling back and forth and hugging her shoulders. "What?" Korra asked.

"That's what happened?" Asami said, giggles breaking up her sentences. "Sweetie, I was worried that you had been in a fight or something. Oh spirits, you're a moron." Korra sat up right, her legs crossed and her arms folded, pouting at the squirming figure at the head of the bed.

"It's not funny. It really hurt!" Korra said, trying to get Asami's attention. Eventually Asami calmed herself down, sitting back up opposite Korra. She shuffled forward so they were centimeters apart. She ran a hand through Korra's hair, moving it behind her left ear, so she could see the scar.

"Does it hurt when I touch it?" Asami asked, carefully examining it. Korra tensed up as a finger ran across the scar. Asami retracted again. "Sorry!" She exclaimed, taking Korra's hand as she did. Korra pulled her closer again.

"Not really. It just feels weird." Korra said, smiling at the girl sitting in front of her. Asami bit her lower lip, placing a hand on the back of Korra's neck and pulling her closer still. She placed a gentle kiss on the wound.

"How about that?" Asami whispered into Korra's ear Korra was lost in the moment, not realizing that Asami had begun to nibble on her ear.

"That felt better. But kisses always do." She turned her head so she was facing Asami. They spent a moment just looking at one another. Asami suddenly pushed Korra backwards onto the bed. Korra was taken completely by surprise, a look of shock running across her face. Asami was now on top of her, her hands pressed down on Korra's shoulders as she sat on her thighs. Asami then dipped down and passionately kissed Korra, her hands moving to either side of Korra's head. They spent a few moments in that position, not moving, not thinking. Just enjoying one another. Asami finally broke away, staring into Korra's eyes. After a moment of silence, Korra spoke up.

"Well, then." She said, giving Asami one of her largest grins. The girls couldn't help but to start giggling. Korra pulled Asami in for a hug, the other girl now laying across her. They continued to giggle at one another for a good 15 minutes, occasionally doing or saying something silly to restart the other one's laughing fit. Soon enough, they were laying along the length of the bed, Asami tucked under Korra's arm, nuzzling her neck. Korra linked her free hand with Asami's and began playing with her fingers, rubbing them together.

"So… Sunday." Korra said. Asami looked up at her, puzzled.

"What about it?" Asami asked, resting her head on the Avatar's chest. Korra looked down at Asami, giving her a small grin.

"My parent's have confirmed they're coming down for the party." Korra said, still playing with Asami's long, slender fingers. "But they want to go to lunch with me first. I thought… you know… maybe you would come with me? Meet them before the big celebration?" Asami smiled up at Korra.

"I'd love to." She said, planting a kiss on Korra's cheek and watching her go red. She giggled to herself.

"Awesome." Korra said. "But you have to be cool. My dad's a bit old fashioned about things, so just… don't do anything rash."

"Avatar Korra," Asami said in a mocking tone, "Are you telling me to behave myself?"

"Yes, I am." Korra replied, equally as mocking. Asami smiled up at her.

"I dunno." Asami said. "I haven't gone out with you without being allowed to make out or at least touch your bum." She gave Korra's butt a squeeze with her other hand, feeling Korra's hand tighten in her own. Korra squealed and moved away from Asami slightly, before glaring at her with a pout on her face.

"Meanie! You know what that does to me!" Korra said sulkily. Asami pulled herself higher, now coming to eyelevel with Korra. She kissed her tenderly, pulling away after a few seconds.

"I'll behave." Asami said. "For you, anything." Korra kissed Asami on the nose, and resumed cuddling. After a few seconds of silence, Korra spoke up once more.

"I swear to Raava, if you've bought me something super expensive for my birthday, I'm gonna feel super bad about it." Asami looked up at her.

"Why?" Asami asked.

"Well, I don't have the kind of money to repay you for a gift like that. Even if I saved from now till your birthday, I wouldn't be able to afford it. Being the Avatar doesn't come with a big bank balance." Korra said, releasing Asami's hand. She began to play with her hair instead, weaving it between her fingers. Asami frowned slightly.

"You wouldn't need to buy me something as expensive. Just something that you want to give me." Asami said, running her now free hand across Korra's stomach, feeling the muscles that lay beneath the vest she was wearing. "Even if you gave me a plastic whistle ring from the funfair, I would love it. Plus, you'll give me something special later that night anyway." Korra began to giggle.

"If you're lucky." Korra replied. She leaned down and kissed Asami.

"Trust me, I am." Asami said, resting her head back on Korra's chest and closing her eyes.

Korra remembered that day well. It was the first time she felt like a normal teenager. No Avatar training, no problems at school. Just normal, regular happiness. She rose from her bed and walked over to Naga, who was now asleep in her own bed. Korra smiled and gently stroked her head, making sure Naga wasn't woken up. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen to get some food. She wandered through the large halls of the temple on her way to the kitchen, listening to the sounds of chimes and gongs, the wind outside rattling the training equipment. She eventually got to the kitchen, where she heard whispering from inside. Instantly, she knew one of the voices was Tenzin's. No way it could be anyone else. But there were two more, one low and soft, the other kind and motherly. Korra thought she knew them, but where from? She opened the door, and looked into the kitchen. Tenzin was already facing her, but the other two turned round upon hearing the door open. There stood two people that Korra hadn't seen for 5 months, their faces adorned with beaming smiles upon seeing her. Korra began to sprint into the room, launching herself at the two of them and embracing them in a big hug.

"MOM! DAD!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Hello, baby!"

Tonraq's voice was muffled by Korra's body, which was shaking with excitement. She hopped away from her parents, her hands over her mouth in happy shock.

"When did you guys get here?" Korra asked.

"A few minutes ago." Tonraq said, putting an arm around his wife. "We wanted to get here early to surprise you."

"How are you, baby?" Senna asked, walking over to her daughter and running a hand down her face. She frowned slightly. "You look thin. Have you been eating properly?" Korra sighed.

"Mooooooooooom!" Korra whined, closing her eyes and rolling her head back. "I'm fine!" Tonraq chuckled to himself before pulling his wife back to his side.

"Leave the poor girl alone, Senna." He said. "You'll have more than enough time to ask questions at lunch." His eyes flicked up to Korra's now dramatically shorter hair. "Such as her hair? Personal choice or maybe something else? Or someone else…" Korra went bright red.

"Dad!" Korra said, half whispering, half whining. "You're so embarrassing!" She looked up at his grinning face. It was obvious that he was her father. The same grin, the same sense of humor, the same hard headed personality. Her father's spirit in her mother's body, that's what Katara used to say. Korra felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, turning round to see Tenzin behind her.

"You'll be very proud of Korra." Tenzin said. "Her training has been going extremely well, her grades at school have be excellent and spiritually, she's never been stronger." Korra smiled to herself. She knew Tenzin was trying to calm her down for what was coming. She felt so nervous. Everytime her parents visited, her father asked her about relationships, usually following this with not-so-subtly talking about a 'young warrior back home' or the such. Korra's heart was in her mouth. She hadn't noticed her father and Tenzin talking about her training. All she could think about is how her parent's would react to Asami. As if on cue, the door bell rang followed by Meelo's voice ringing through the temple.

"KORRA! ASAMI IS HERE!"

The room was silent for a few seconds, Korra staring straight ahead, not looking at anyone or anything, while the 3 adults all looked at her. Tenzin coughed, trying to get Korra to do something, anything. Senna looked up at Tonraq with a confused look on her face, matching that of her husband.

"Asami? Who's Asami, Korra?" Senna asked. Korra looked up at her parents, her face still unchanged from the look of slight terror that had made its way across it when Asami's arrival was announced. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead she, walked out of the room as fast as she could, towards the front entrance, ignoring her parents calling out for her. She sped up, trying her hardest to get to the one person who could calm her down. She turned the corner, and saw Asami waiting for her. Upon noticing Korra, Asami's smile faded and was replaced with a look of worry. Korra strode over to her girlfriend and buried her head into her shoulder, hugging Asami as tight as she could and silently weeping. Though taken by surprise, Asami hugged back, squeezing just as tight as Korra was, gently rocking from side to side.

"Sweetie? Please tell me what's wrong." Asami said, pulling Korra's head up and wiping the tears from her eyes. Korra looked up, straight into Asami's deep green eyes. She stammered slightly, sniffing a couple of times in the process.

"I can't do it." Korra said, wiping her nose with her arm. "I can't tell them, I just…"

Before Korra could continue, Asami had pulled her in kissed her. They stayed for a moment, not moving an inch. The kiss was deep and loving, with passion running throughout. But it was one of love rather than lust. No wandering hands or lip biting. Just a long, loving kiss. After a few seconds, they broke away from one another. Korra opened her eyes and looked back into Asami's. She held her by the waist, while Asami's arms were round Korra's neck.

"We can do this. You and me." Asami said, running her fingers through Korra's hair. "I know you're scared, but they have to know. It's best if you tell them." Asami smiled down at Korra, who was biting her lip. She moved in, kissing Asami on the cheek and pulling her into another hug.

"Thank you." Korra whispered, feeling another tear roll down her face. She took a step back and released Asami, linking hands with her. She looked up from her face for a moment to notice something different. "Your hair!" Korra said, with a look of happy shock.

Asami's hair was no longer the thick, wavy mane it was before. It had all been pushed over to one side, still the same luscious black it always had been, but the other side had been shaved into an undercut. A few stray strands of hair were hanging over the shave, but it didn't bother Asami too much. The tips had also changed, now they were a deep purple, unrecognizable, until the sun struck them, showing off a beautiful shining royal purple. Korra ran a hand across the shave, while Asami gave her a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, I thought back to how you got your hair cut for the first time, and thought 'Why not?'" Asami said, raising her hand to meet Korra's by her head. "I've been meaning to do it for ages, but never really had the guts to. But I guess you make me a little bit more brave." Asami shrugged her shoulders at the end of her sentence. Korra smiled at her.

"I love it." Korra said, pulling her in for another kiss. Before they could connect, someone coughed behind them, trying to attract their attention. Korra turned to see her parents standing nearby. Korra's heart skipped a beat. She took a deep breath, then began to walk towards them, Asami following close behind. Korra stopped in front of her father, looking up at him. His arms were crossed in front of him, and a single eyebrow was raised. _The same eyebrow Korra raises when she wants something explaining_ , Asami thought. Senna stood by her husband, her hands linked into his arms, her body facing Tonraq, but her eyes on the two girls in front of them. Korra began to breath slightly faster, trying to muster up the courage to say something. Anything.

"Well?" Tonraq said, his voice gruff. Asami retracted slightly, slipping her hand into Korra's out of habit. Korra tightened her grip.

"Mum, Dad." Korra began her voice beginning to wobble. "This is Asami. She's my… We're…" Korra's word began to stumble. She looked over to Asami, who gave her a small smile. She squeezed Korra's hand, wrapping her free hand around her arm. "Look, I know this is a bit of a shock and everything, but Asami…" Tonraq held up a hand to silence Korra. She went quiet instantly. Asami could feel her shaking. Tonraq took a step forward, and gathered both girls into his arms in a big hug. Korra was in so much shock, she completely forgot to cry. After a few moment's Tonraq released them, leaving his hands on a shoulder of each girl.

"What's rule number one, Korra?" Tonraq said, looking into his daughter's now-moistening eyes. "Never be afraid. I love you with all my heart, and will never be disappointed in you in any way. If you love this girl, then we will too." Korra burst into tears, and threw herself into her father's arms again. She hugged him as tight as she could. Meanwhile, Senna came over to Asami, who was still in shock. She took her hands in her own and gave her a motherly smile.

"It's so lovely to meet you, Asami. I'm Senna, Korra's mother, and this is my husband, Tonraq." Senna said. Asami stammered for a moment, then found her voice.

"I know. Korra's told me so much about you, it's great to finally meet you!" Asami said, now also on the verge of tears. Senna gathered her into her arms and hugged her. Asami hadn't felt this in a long time. A motherly touch. Senna broke the hug after a while, wiping a tear from Asami's face in the process. Asami sniffed, laughing to herself afterwards. "I'm sorry, I didn't want this to be the way you met me. I thought I'd be a bit calmer than this."

"Don't worry, you should have seen Korra's father when he met my parents." Senna said, wiping Asami's face with the sleeve of her dress. "He was a worse mess than you and Korra combined."

"Yes, thank you for bring that up, dear." Tonraq said, leading a now-sniffley Korra over to them. He kissed his wife on the head, then turned to Asami. "I hope your intentions with my daughter are not getting her into any trouble."

"Uh… well... um… no, sir." Asami stammered, going slightly stiff. Korra stepped next to her and put an arm around her waist. Asami relaxed again, putting her arm around Korra.

"Knock it off, Dad." Korra said, her grin returning to her face. Tonraq began to chuckle, stepping forward and kissing Asami on the head.

"I'm sure you're more than capable of dealing with Korra, Asami." Senna said, taking her husband's arm and pulling him back slightly, giving the girls some room. "In fact, if you can deal with her now, you should have seen her as a baby. I think I have some pictures, actually…"

"MOM!" Korra said, going red with embarrassment. "Seriously?! Why do you still bring those with you?"

"Because you look adorable in them, honey." Senna said. "She had the cutest little nose when she was younger."

"I don't know." Asami said. "Her nose is pretty cute at the moment." She kissed Korra on the cheek, feeling her go even redder at touch. Tonraq smiled at the pair of them.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but we need some food. It was one hell of a journey down here." Tonraq said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Where would you suggest?"

"I'm not sure." Asami started. "Kwong's Cuisine is always pretty good; we could go there?" She looked over at Korra, who was still rigid with embarrassment. Asami gently pushed her hand into Korra's ribs, feeling her squirm beneath her touch. Korra looked at Asami with a look of discomfort, a look that instantly disappeared upon seeing her smiling face.

"That sounds like a plan." Korra said. She looked over to her parents, who were nodding at one another.

"Kwong's Cuisine it is, then." Tonraq said. Korra smiled.

"Just don't bring those photos, Mom. That's the last thing you need at a restaurant." Korra said. Senna raised her hands in a sign of defense. They began to walk towards the front door, Korra and Tonraq leading them out to the courtyard, with Senna linking arms with Asami and following close behind.

"I'll show you later." She whispered in Asami's ear, winking at her. Asami began to giggle at the idea of seeing a Korra cuter than the one she has now. Korra turned to look at them. She frowned.

"I knew it was a bad idea for you to meet my mother." Korra said, whining slightly as she spoke. Asami and Senna burst into laughter, while Tonraq pulled Korra into a parallel hug as they walked to the nearby car, chuckling to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh, come on, sweetie, those pictures were adorable! It wasn't that bad."

Asami had been trying to get Korra to stop sulking since they left the restaurant, without any victory. Korra was now in the bathroom, and had been for the past hour. Asami had her ear pressed up against the door, trying to hear anything she could through it. She was stood in a dressing gown and a pair of slippers, her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. Over by Korra's bed was both of their clothes from the day, piled up next to Korra's bedside table, while the dresses they were going to wear to Korra's party that night were draped across the bed. Naga had been sent out of the room to stop her from chewing on Asami's high heels, which she obviously found particularly enjoyable. A small sigh came from through the bathroom door.

"But she does this everytime she meets new people in my life!" Korra called back, her voice muffled by the door. "She shows them the pictures, and makes me feel embarrassed."

"She's your mom, of course she's going to embarrass you." Asami said, sliding her hand down the door and playing with door knob. "It's kinda sweet really. I wish I had someone to do that for me…"

The door swung open suddenly. Asami collapsed through the now open doorway onto the tiled floor, right at Korra's feet. Korra leapt back, covering her mouth with her hands as she let out a gasp.

"Oh, spirits! I'm so sorry!" Korra said, crouching down to help her girlfriend to her feet. Asami sat up, rubbing her head. She took Korra's hand and slowly stood up, trying her hardest not to collapse. She took a seat on the toilet and looked up at Korra. She had been putting on makeup, but, seeing as she had no experience in doing so, it was smudged and wonky. Her eyeliner was mismatched, her lipstick was wobbly and she had way too much foundation on. Asami snorted at the sight of Korra, laughing harder than she had ever done in front of her before. Korra gave Asami a confused look, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but you need to take all that off." Asami said, still chuckling. "I'll do it for you after I've done my hair." Korra began to pout.

"Well, you've changed your tune quickly." Korra said. Asami raised a hand to Korra's face, cradling her cheek as she wiped a stray bit of lipstick from Korra's lip. Korra closed her eyes, just feeling Asami's hand against her skin. She let out a low moan. Asami giggled at the sight in front of her.

"Enjoying yourself?" Asami said, raising an eyebrow of her own. Korra opened her eyes slowly, smiling at Asami. She squatted down, now at eye level with the girl sitting on the toilet. She ran her own hand across Asami's.

"I'm sorry, babe." Korra said, her voice quiet.

"It's fine, my head doesn't hurt too much." Asami said, her voice just as quiet, but upbeat. Korra shook her head.

"No, not that." Korra said. "I shouldn't have complained about my mom. I should've known better. It must've been hard not having that in your life." Asami's face dropped. She looked down to the floor, taking a few deep breaths. She slipped her hands into Korra's, resting them on her lap.

"It's OK, it's just…" Asami said, her voice wobbling slightly. "I never had my mom do all the thing yours has, or will. She hasn't see me grow up, seen all of the things I've accomplished. She won't see me graduate, or get my first job. See me get married…" Her voice trailed off. She looked up at Korra, who was beginning to tear up. The sight of Korra crying trigger Asami to do the same. She pushed herself into Korra's arms, hugging her tightly. The girls were both kneeling on the floor, crying into each others shoulders. After a few moments, Korra pulled her head back, looking into Asami's dampened eyes. She placed her forehead against hers. Her throat was dry, and her legs felt numb.

"So… you think about marriage often?" Korra asked, her voice still trembling slightly. Asami licked her lips, running a hand down Korra's neck. She gave a weak smile.

"I don't think now is the right time, do you?" Asami said, chuckling slightly at the thought of it. Korra nodded.

"Yeah." Korra whispered, returning the smile. They spent a minute on the floor, doing nothing but holding one another. After what felt like an age, Korra spoke up. "We should get ready. Everyone will be waiting." Asami nodded and gave a quiet laugh.

"Ok." She said. "You go and get that makeup off. I'll do my hair, then sort you out."

"You always do." Korra said, giving Asami a small wink. Asami giggled, covering her mouth and nose as she snorted. Korra began to giggle as well, lifting herself and Asami to their feet. Asami waved Korra out of the bathroom and began to let her hair down. Korra walked out to the room, sitting down in front of her mirror. She took in the sight of her attempt at makeup, and frowned. _Asami was right, this looks awful._ She turned back to the bathroom.

"Babe, where's the makeup wipes?"

"In my bag, over by the bed." Asami called back. Korra stretched out towards Asami's handbag, reaching it without leaving her chair. She pulled out the makeup wipes and began to remove the collection of foundation, eyeliner and lipstick. By the time she got everything off, Asami had left the bathroom and made her way over to Korra. Her undercut was still intact, with the shaven side fully exposed, but her usual flowing locks were curled. Korra saw them in the mirror and felt her chest tighten. _She looks so beautiful._ Asami leaned over her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. She then ran a hand over Korra's hair.

"What are we gonna do with this?" Asami asked, twining her fingers within it. Korra shrugged.

"It looks fine to me like this." Korra said. "Plus it's too short to really do anything drastic." Asami pouted slightly as she bundled some of Korra's hair at the back.

"I could get a bit of a bun going." She said, still concentrating on Korra's hair. "Leave the fringe for you to play with, but still have that nice tidy look overall." Korra looked at Asami in the mirror.

"Whatever you think is best." Korra said, giving a wide smile. She sat perfectly still as Asami did her hair, playing on her phone as she worked. After a few minutes of silence, only broken by Asami humming a tune, Korra's phone buzzed in her hand. She looked down to see she had received a text from Bolin.

"The boys are already at the party." Korra said, typing a reply as she spoke. Asami grunted an acknowledgement, unable to properly reply with a mouth full of hairpins. "Apparently, there are quite a few people." Asami slipped the pins into Korra's bun.

"Good. Hopefully, they won't be too drunk by the time we get there." Asami said. She patted down on the bun, adjusting it slightly. "There we are. Perfect. Now turn round and let me do your makeup." Korra swiveled round to face Asami. She looked up at her face, noticing that she already had makeup on.

"You look so beautiful, you know that, right?" Korra said as Asami pulled out the foundation. Asami gave Korra a big smile.

"You know just how to please a girl." Asami said, beginning to apply the foundation to Korra's cheeks.

"No, really." Korra said, her face completely straight. "I didn't think you could be anymore beautiful, but you are." Asami put the foundation down, picking up the eyeliner. She began to apply it to Korra as she spoke.

"Thank you, sweetie." Asami said. "Hopefully, I won't draw too much attention away from you tonight." Korra scoffed.

"Trust me, if Dad has his way, you won't." Korra said. "You know, he wanted to have a sculpture made for the party. A sculpture! I was, like, this isn't a movie, Dad, it's just a birthday party!" Asami finished on the eyeliner and began on Korra's lips, gently applying a dark lip gloss to them.

"It's your 18th. That's a big deal to him as a parent, you're finally a grown woman. I'm sure he'll be fine." Asami finished up on Korra's makeup, crouching down to have a better look at everything. "Ok, everything's done. Let's get dressed." Korra smiled at Asami, then leaned in to kiss her. Asami didn't move, just accepting the kiss as it came. "What was that for?"

"Being perfect." Korra said, smiling. She stood up and walked over to the bed, pulling off the vest top and jogging bottoms she had been wearing as she went. She picked up her dress and pulled it on over her head. It was a deep blue 1950's style dress, complete with halter neck and a flowing skirt down to just below the knee. She pulled the zip up the side and tucked it in, ensuring it couldn't come undone later in the night. "Oh, by the way, Tenzin said it's fine for you to stay here tonight. You can get a lift back with me." Asami frowned, pulling on her own dress after removing her robe.

"What about your parents? I don't think they'd be too happy about you taking a girl home with you after a night out."

"They'll be fine. They're going back to the Southern Water Tribe consulate after the cake is cut. Said they don't want to 'cramp my style', or something like that." Korra and Asami began to giggle. Korra picked up a necklace her mother had given her, and put it round her neck. It was silver, with a flowing waterdrop-shaped pendant, made out of thin metal strips, rather than solid metal. In the center of the pendant was a single round sapphire, the same blue as the dress. She fondled it in her hands, lost in thought. There was a sudden cough behind her, and she turned to face its source.

"A little help?" Asami said, motioning to the zip on her dress. Korra's jaw dropped. The dress Asami had picked was the opposite to Korra's. A long, flowing, modern design, burgundy in color, strapless and hugging her figure like it's life depended on it. Korra took a few slow steps forward, taking the zip in hand and gently doing it up. As the zip reached the top, Korra leaned in and kissed Asami's neck, feeling her tremble slightly at her touch. Asami turned and faced Korra, placing her hands on Korra's hips and pulling her close.

"Thank you." Korra said, giving Asami a small smile.

"What for?" Asami asked.

"Everything." Korra replied. "I thought going to school here, being in the city was gonna suck. But you've made everything worth while." Asami leaned in and kissed Korra long and passionately. They savored the moment, not letting anything else in their minds bother them. Once they broke away from one another, Korra smiled. "We should get going."

"Yeah, we should." Asami said, taking her high heels in hand and pulling them on. Korra grabbed a pair of black converse sneakers and pulled them on, lacing them carefully. She grabbed her dark blue combat jacket from the closet, rolling up the sleeves to her elbow, while Asami pulled on her black leather jacket. They made their way to the door, when Korra stopped suddenly.

"I forgot something. Gimme a sec." Korra said, retreating back into her room. She began to go through various bags and drawers, cursing under her breath as she did. Eventually, she re-emerged, now holding a small box in her hand, beaming from ear to ear. "Here we are. I got you something." Asami held her hands to her mouth.

"Korra, I…"

"It's not much, but I thought it would look nice on you." She opened the box and took out a bracelet. Golden in colour, it was a simple ring bracelet, with a collection of clear, shining stones gathered on one side, forming a small infinite pattern. Korra linked it round Asami's wrist.

"Korra, it's beautiful." Asami said quietly, trying her hardest not to cry. "I love it." Korra was still beaming.

"Read the inside." She said. Asami looked at the inside of the bracelet, opposite to where the gems lie. Sure enough there was an inscription in cursive.

 _To Asami,_

 _My one, my only, my eternity._

 _Love Korra_

"It wasn't as expensive as you'd think." Korra said, still looking down at the bracelet on Asami's wrist. "A bit of haggling and it only cost me a few months of saving money from odd jobs and…" Asami cut Korra off halfway through her sentence with a kiss, one just as long and passionate as before.

"Thank you." Asami said, her voice a whisper. Korra beamed up at her, then rested her head against Asami's neck. She was taller than Korra already, but the heels made her even taller. Korra didn't mind, though. It made her feel safe. She looked up, wiping a tear from her eye and taking Asami's hand.

"That's alright." Korra said, her wide grin returning. "Now, m'lady. If you would do me the honor, I would love to take you to what promises to be one of the finest parties of the year." Asami giggled, linking her arm with Korra's.

"It would be my pleasure."


	17. Chapter 17

"C'mon, you might as well tell me! I'll find out soon enough, anyway."

Korra was sitting beside Asami in the back of the taxi they were taking to the city hall, the location of Korra's birthday celebrations. Tenzin had mentioned something earlier about how Korra was expected to announce herself as Avatar to the press that evening, but Korra's mind was on another, more personal subject. Asami smirked to herself.

"Not happening." Asami said, looking out of the window at the passing traffic. "You'll find out what I got you for your birthday at the party." Korra grabbed Asami's hand with both of her own, scrunching up her face as she did.

"Pleeeeeeeease?" Korra begged, stretching the single word out for a few seconds. Asami turned to face her and simply shook her head. Korra let out a defeated sigh, slumping over onto Asami's shoulder. "Meanie…" she said under her breath, pouting as she spoke. Asami giggled, interlocking her fingers with Korra's. She let her own head flop down gently onto Korra's, her hair now running across the young Avatar's shoulder. Asami drummed the fingers on her free hand on her knee, blowing out her cheeks and exhaling heavily as she did so.

"Traffic wasn't this bad earlier." Asami murmured, looking out of the window at the now motionless cars beside them. The driver leaned back in his seat, turning his head slightly so the girls could hear him.

"Didn't ya hear?" He began, his voice thick and raspy, "Apparently there's some big party in town, all the names' gonna be there. Something about the Avatar being in town." Asami and Korra went stiff in their seats, their eyes darting in the direction of one another. Korra's grip tightened around Asami's hand, who had started to shake slightly at the shock of it all.

"R…really?" Korra stammered out, putting on a smile for the driver, who was looking at the pair of them in his rear-view mirror. The driver raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." He continued, shrugging off the odd behavior in the back of his cab. "Can you believe it? The Avatar in Republic City! About damn time, too. This place has been going down hill for the past 18 years, if you ask me. Then again, I think there's a reason they haven't been here before. Maybe they're just not ready for it all, ya know. Not prepared to face the world." Korra's grip tightened even more. Asami could hear Korra's heavy breathing, listening to it speed up as the cab driver spoke. Asami squeezed Korra's hand to calm her, rubbing the top of it with her other hand.

"Wow. That's… really something." Asami said, faking a laugh as she spoke. The rest of the journey was conducted in complete silence, the majority of it taken up with Asami silently trying to calm Korra. Eventually, just as the cab pulled up at the city hall, Korra was back to normal. Asami tossed a few notes to the driver as they leapt from the car, murmuring for him to keep the change as they went. They hurried up the grand flight of stairs to the main entrance, not looking back at the now perplexed driver, who was counting through the bills he had been given. Sure enough, as they reached the top, they were greeted by a thousand flashing cameras, all accompanied by journalists hurling questions at them.

"Miss Sato, over here!"

"Miss Sato, who are you with tonight?"

"What are you wearing, Miss Sato?"

"Can you confirm the stories of the Avatar returning to Republic City?"

"A quick picture of you and your date, Miss Sato!"

It only took a few moments for Korra to realize that Asami was the center of their attention. _Not unexpected,_ she thought to herself, as she was pulled towards the grand double doors of the town hall by Asami, _they know Asami a hell of a lot more than they know me._ A few steps from the entrance, the girls were suddenly blocked by a small, mustachioed man with a large camera, accompanied by a beautiful young lady in an evening gown and round spectacles. The man began to snap multiple pictures, all of them taking Korra by surprise. Asami stopped dead in her tracks, retracting slightly at the sudden appearance of the two figures before them.

"Miss Sato, Mia Wong, Republic City Tribune." The lady began, a large toothy smile plastered across her face, "I was hoping to get a few words from you about the events taking place tonight."

"Not right now." Asami said, trying to pull Korra around the woman before them. The photographer, however had jumped in their way and continued to snap photographs of them.

"It'll be only a moment." Mia Wong continued, ignoring the frightened look on Korra's face. "What do you have to say about the rumors of this party being thrown for the Avatar's return to the public image? Surely as a guest, you'll know al about it."

"No comment." Asami muttered, pushing the photographer away by his camera and making her way to the entrance. A few of the guards by the door began to move over to them. They may have been wearing suits normally seen worn by security at events like this, but Korra recognized them as White Lotus instantly. One of the two currently making their way over to them had been posted on Air Temple Island for the past few years.

"Surely a quick comment on the matter couldn't hurt." Mia Wong continued. She was scribbling furiously into a notepad as she spoke. "The Tribune has the exclusive on the evenings events, it wouldn't hurt even to dispel the rumors. What about your little friend, doesn't she have something to say?" Korra could feel the fire rising from her stomach. She pulled her hand from Asami's and turned on the spot, now facing the reporter. The camera's all around were now entirely concentrating their fire on her, with the small man hopping around like an energetic bull frog, snapping photos all the while. Korra stared directly into the gleaming spectacles of the reporter before her. Her smile had now gone from warm and gleaming to cold and shrew. Korra had never seen a smile like it before, but it sent chills down her spine.

"What did you say?" Korra growled. She was holding herself completely upright, trying her hardest to seem bigger and scarier than the woman standing before her. Wong took of her glasses and slipped them into the purse hanging from her shoulder. The smile didn't disappear, and was now accompanied by a pair of cold, steely eyes, an eyebrow raised above on of them. It obviously wasn't working.

"Well, Miss Sato has a reputation of… associating herself with rather more… submissive individuals. Perhaps you're not allowed to talk. Might embarrass her?" Wong began, slowly stepping towards her. Her voice was smooth and silky, but cold and uninviting of response. Korra clenched her fist, wishing that she could just throw a punch into that smug face.

"Listen her, you little…" Korra began, but before she could finish her insult, the guards had stepped in front of her, one hurrying her and Asami inside, the others moving over to the wall of journalists that had gathered to disperse them. Korra looked over her shoulder at the dismayed journalists, their shots now blocked by a wall of security guards.

"Alright, move along please, everyone behind the ropes. That means you too, Miss Wong."

The guard was now slowly moving forward, his body between Korra and Mia Wong, who was violently protesting.

"I have the exclusive! As a reporter with the Republic City Tribune…"

"You were invited in good faith, Miss Wong, but this is the fourth time you've confronted our guests with such force. You can wait out here with the rest of the press."

Wong now looked shocked and appalled at the prospect. She drew herself up to the guard, who looked down at her with slight amusement.

"Now, you listen hear. I'll could have your job for this, you hear…"

Before Korra could catch any more of the conversation, she had been hurried inside with Asami and the doors had been closed behind them. She turned to face the now-shell shocked Asami, who was simply staring at the door behind them. Korra moved over to her, taking her hand in her own.

"Sweetie, I'm really sorry. I should have…" Korra began, but she couldn't find the words to continue. _How can I explain my actions to her?_ She stood for a moment just looking down at the floor, gently squeezing Asami's trembling hand. The guards were hurrying around, some talking over radios, other moving to other sections of the building, but it was all just noise and movement to Korra. Suddenly with a voice like a mouse, Asami spoke up.

"I thought you were gonna…" She began, her voice trembling, before she broke down completely. She pulled Korra into a hug, burying her head into the Avatar's shoulder and sobbing quietly. Korra held Asami tightly, running a hand down her back. A few moments passed and suddenly, the large entrance hall was filled with voices.

"Where are they? Where is my daughter?"

"Mr. Sato, sir, please…"

"NO! I will not have this! My daughter, attacked by some two-bit…"

"Oh, enough Hiroshi! We need to sort this out calmly."

"Calmly? That's easy for some Tenzin, but…"

"Girls? Girls! Oh thank the spirits…"

A group of six people, all dress in their finest, came rushing towards them. Hiroshi Sato was the loudest, his booming voice in a heated argument with Tenzin and a smaller, bespectacled man in a grey suit. Senna was at the helm, rushing towards the girls and pulling them into a hug, closely followed by Tonraq, how stood behind his wife with a look of stern worry on his face. Behind them was a tall, grey-haired woman, dressed in a green Earth Kingdom dress, adorned with bracelets and a large decorative necklace, both made of a shining silver metal. While her stern expression was enough to pull the attention of anyone in the room, it was the pair of parallel scars running across her right cheek that cinched it. As soon as Senna released the two of them, she stepped forward and began to speak directly to the girls, letting the 3 men behind her continue their argument.

"Are you two alright?" She began, her voice sharp and to the point. Korra and Asami nodded in unison. The corner of the woman's mouth twisted slightly. "No-one was hurt? No fights broke out?" Her last comment seemed to be aimed at Korra, who gulped at the question. Again, the girls nodded. She let out a deep sigh and turned to face the ongoing argument.

"Well, if we had hired the security I suggested…"

"The White Lotus are the finest soldiers in the world! They are more than capable…

"Of what? Allowing gun-ho reporters to attack these girls with questions no-one should…

"ENOUGH!"

The woman's voice rung out above everyone else's. Asami and Senna both clamped their hands down over their ears, while the rest of the room winced at the volume of it all. The silence lingered in the air. After a few seconds, the woman began to speak.

"The girls are alright, so there is nothing to be worried about. However…" she raised a hand as Hiroshi opened his mouth to speak. "However… I believe it best if we refrain from allowing any journalist into the party for the time being, and outright ban whoever it was that was performing these… attacks on the girls. We don't need a fight to break out. Not while everyone is sober, anyway."

"Lin, with all due respect…" Tenzin began, his voice quieter than usual. Before he could continue, however, Tonraq spoke up, his gruff voice matching the volume of the woman's.

"Chief Beifong is right." He said, now standing directly behind the girls, his hand resting on Korra's shoulder. "These two are our priority in this situation. I suggest we head upstairs to the party and forget about this for the time being."

"I'll inform the guards as to what's happening." Tenzin said, hurrying over to the waiting security guards close by. Beifong turned and smirked at Tonraq.

"It's been a while since I was Chief Beifong, Tonraq. Has it really been that long since you were last in Republic City?" She said, folding her arms in front of her chest. Tonraq adjusted the collar of his shirt.

"Well, it has been 5 years since my last visit, chief… I mean, Lin." Tonraq said, correcting himself when he saw a single grey eyebrow raise itself from above the steely eye it was situated over. He began began to guide the girls towards a spiraling flight of stairs, closely followed by Senna and Beifong. Hiroshi was hurriedly whispering to the small man that had accompanied him, who was now nodding furiously with each word Hiroshi said.

"Wait." Korra said, looking over to Beifong. "I know you from somewhere. I've seen you at school." Lin raised an eyebrow, taken aback by the change in subject.

"You should have, Avatar." She began. "Lin Beifong, Coach to the Varsity Pro-Bending Team at Republic City Academy, and _former_ …" She looked at Tonraq with the same force she had placed on the word, "…Chief of the Metalbending Police Force here in Republic City." Korra smiled up at her, the events of the past few minutes slipping away from her mind.

"Can I ask you a question, Coach?" Korra said, her voice dripping with excitement and wonder. Beifong grunted a 'yes' to her, as Asami looked over to her, now curious as to what was so important for Korra to ask now, of all times.

"Why is Tenzin so afraid of you? And how do I learn to do that to someone?"

Beifong's lips curled into a small smile, as the rest of the assembled party stared at Korra in disbelief. Beifong placed a hand on Korra's shoulder as they reached the top of the staircase.

"50 years of proving you can kick his ass at any age, kid." She said, walking ahead of Korra and Asami to a pair of double doors. She placed both hands on the doors and pushed them open.


End file.
